Shadows and Lights
by Love-CANDY-Pasta-Bunny
Summary: Many seasons have passed in the Clans. Crowfeather and Leafpool are long dead, and their story forgotten. That is, until they are reborn as Shadowpaw and Lightpaw. Two young cats with no idea what their past, or futures will be like. Follow them through tragedy, shock, and love. ADOPTED FROM TAKASHIMO On Hiatus. Sorry guys. I hate doing this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone! So, I have adopted this story from Takashimo. Great Author by the way! :D I will tell everyone when the chapters I wrote are up. This is for all of her fans, and maybe some of mine that will like this story? But here it is, it's really a great story and you should really try it out. I wish I thought of it, but I'm so grateful to get to finish it! Maybe a sequel is in the future. Yeah, well I'm gonna stop my rambling.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors is own by Erin Hunter, but this story is owned by Takashimo. I do not take credit for the parts I have not written.**

* * *

_She was mourning, grieving. For what? Her beloved mentor was dead. How? Her mentor had been killed by a badger. Why? They had attacked. Angry that they were being forced out. "I'm sorry, Cinderpelt." she said. She could have stopped this from happening. She should have been there. But no, she hadn't. She'd been with a tom, Crowfeather. The name made her shudder with the memory of their decision to leave. Why had she been so foolish? Why?_

"WAKE UP!"

Lightpaw woke immediately. She looked up to see her friend, Shadowpaw. "You didn't need to shout," she said, standing.

"Sorry, habit." Shadowpaw said. Lightpaw gave him a look that said _'I believe that all right'_. "Come on, our mentors are waiting," Shadowpaw continued, ignoring the look. Outside, they met Wetfeather and Hazelstripe.

"I see you've decided to wake up, Lightpaw," said Wetfeather. Lightpaw shuffled her paws. Her mentor wasn't exactly the praising kind of cat. Instead, he would point out any wrong things she did.

Shadowpaw mewed, "It's not her fault, Wetfeather. We were up training past sunset yesterday." Lightpaw smiled at Shadowpaw in a way that thanked him.

Wetfeather simply nodded and turned to Hazelstripe, "Should we go now?" The brown she-cat nodded in response.

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

"Stop! Lightpaw, what are you doing?" asked Wetfeather. Lightpaw didn't quite understand what was wrong. "Shadowpaw let her up. Honestly, you should know by now, Lightpaw." her mentor growled. Lightpaw got to her paws after Shadowpaw had gotten off her.

"What did I do?" she asked.

Wetfeather huffed through his nostrils, "You gave him the advantage. You hesitated to attack, allowing him to pin you down! Have I taught you nothing?!"

Lightpaw stared at her mentor and started to apologize, " I'm sorry, Wetfeather. I-"

"Sorry nothing! What if Shadowpaw had been a ShadowClan warrior? You'd be dead now!" he snarled, intercepting her apology before she was done.

Lightpaw began crying, tears slowly forming and sliding down her face. "Wetfeather! Why do you always do this? She's just an apprentice," Hazelstripe mewed, glaring at the other mentor.

"An apprentice that is far behind the others! At this rate, she should become a warrior when she's an elder! Why couldn't Sleetstar have given me Pollenpaw or Twilightpaw? Instead I'm stuck with an apprentice that can't do the simplest of moves!" Wetfeather said angrily.

That was it. Lightpaw burst into tears and ran away. "Lightpaw!" Shadowpaw shouted. He turned to Wetfeather, "You're a horrible cat!" He then hurried after the brown and white tabby apprentice.

Hazelstripe shook her head slowly, "Look what you've done now. I hope you think about this, Wetfeather. I'm going to follow those two and make sure they don't get hurt." She walked away, leaving Wetfeather behind.

xxxxx*xxxxx

"Lightpaw! Lightpaw, where are you?!" Shadowpaw called. He couldn't find her anywhere. He finally came to the stream that marked the ThunderClan-WindClan boarder. A vision came hard.

_*He was waiting for her. 'Where is she?' he wondered. Finally, a tabby she-cat appeared. "Leafpool!" he said happily. The she-cat ran to where he was. They nuzzled and licked each other, obviously in love. __Leafpool... __This was the she-cat he loved, the one he needed, craved. "I love you." they said in unison.*_

"Shadowpaw, is that you?" Shadowpaw was knocked away from the vision and saw Lightpaw standing where the tabby she-cat had been.

"There you are! Are you okay?" he asked, padded over to her.

"I guess. I just never knew Wetfeather hated me so much." Lightpaw said. Shadowpaw licked a tear from her cheek.

"Don't cry. It doesn't suit you." Lightpaw smiled half-heartedly at him.

"Hey you two, we should be getting back to camp, no?" asked Hazelstripe, who was suddenly there. Shadowpaw and Lightpaw nodded, following the brown warrior back to camp.

* * *

**AN: I won't have an author note after every chapter. Just wondering if you liked the new format or not, I edited that, and that only. Takashimo said it was fine, and I was wondering if you liked the other format better. You can say so in reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 and Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Sleetstar- White tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Vixentail- Ginger she-cat with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Blueheart- Blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes.

_Warriors:_

Wetfeather- Blue-gray tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Lightpaw

Silverwind- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Pollenpaw

Hollymist- Dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

Hazelstripe- Brown she-cat with hazel eyes. Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Owlfoot- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Fox slayer- Ginger tom with black ears and green eyes.

Loyalheart- Golden tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Twilightpaw

Blackspirit- Dark tabby tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentices:_

Shadowpaw- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Twilightpaw- Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Pollenpaw- Golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Lightpaw- Brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_Queens:_

Mouseheart- Gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Owlfoot's kits; Dustkit (Pale gray tom with amber eyes) and Runningkit (Brown and cream tom with green eyes)

_Elders:_

Flamewing- Ginger tom with green eyes.

Sorrelfang- Copper tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Lionstar- Golden tabby tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Snailfoot- Silver-gray tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Darkpaw

Medicine Cat: Noclaws- Golden-brown tom with amber eyes and no claws.

_Warriors:_

Breezewhisper- White tom with gray patches and amber eyes.

Hawkstorm- Brown tom with gray splotches and green eyes.

Widepelt- Black tom with silver tips on his ears and chest and blue eyes.

Fernflower- Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Blackenedflame- Black tom with ginger flecks and amber eyes.

Spiderdapple- Silver she-cat with black dapples on her back and blue eyes.

Milkshade- White she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Smokepaw

Tallspruce- Long-legged gray tom with green eyes.

_Apprentices:_

Darkpaw- Large dark brown tom with green eyes.

Smokepaw- Gray and brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Queens:_

Sunpatch- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**WindClan:**

Leader: Ravenstar- Black tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Stormwatcher- Gray tom with black markings and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Lostdawn- Pale ginger tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Moonpaw

_Warriors:_

Redpetal- Dark ginger she-cat with silver ears and amber eyes.

Seedpath- Light cream she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Violetpaw

Cloudyflight- Gray and white tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, Silverpaw

Snakestrike- Black tom with blue eyes.

Muddydove- White she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes.

Briarsong- Cream and ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

Sweetdapple- Tortoiseshell dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

_Apprentices:_

Violetpaw- Cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Moonpaw- Black tom with green eyes.

Silverpaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

_Elders:_

Thistleshadow- Fluffy white tom with amber eyes.

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Truestar- Old, light brown tom with gray eyes.

Deputy: Graybird- Gray tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Ivywing- Black she-cat with brown toes and blue eyes. Apprentice, Echopaw

_Warriors:_

Honeylake- Golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Icepath- White tom with amber eyes and cream paws. Apprentice, Riverpaw

Longfang- Blue-gray tom with blue eyes and white ears.

Dirtytail- Pale cream she-cat with green eyes and a brown-flecked tail. Apprentice, Fishpaw

Shallowpool- Molted brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, Mimicpaw

Rainshadow- Gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

Grassfoot- Black tom with clear-blue eyes.

Birchpelt- White and brown tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentices:_

Riverpaw- Gray and black tom with gray eyes.

Mimicpaw- Gray and black tom with gray eyes.

Echopaw- Cream she-cat with blue eyes.

Fishpaw- White she-cat with amber eyes.

_Elders:_

Littlebrook- Small gray she-cat with blind green eyes.

Runningwish- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Lightpaw!" a voice mewed.

Lightpaw turned to see her friend, Pollenpaw. "Oh, hi." she said. Pollenpaw seemed to sense Lightpaw's saddened mood.

"What's wrong?" Pollenpaw asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing. I'm just tired is all?" Lightpaw said, turning towards the apprentice's den. Pollenpaw stood where she was. She then noticed Shadowpaw, who was busy eating a squirrel. She padded over to him and waited for him to look up.

"What?" he asked.

"What happened to Lightpaw? Why is she so sad?" Pollenpaw asked, then putting on an accusing glare. "You didn't do anything, did you?!" she asked.

"No! Why would I do anything to Lightpaw? I lo-" Shadowpaw clamped his jaws shut before he could say anymore.

Pollenpaw sat in front of him, "Fine. Do you know what happened then?"

Shadowpaw nodded, finishing his squirrel and sitting up. "It was Wetfeather, being his usual mean self. He yelled at her just for making a mistake! Then, even when she was crying, practically said he wished he wasn't stuck with her." Shadowpaw said.

Pollenpaw gasped, "He really said that?! I feel so bad for Lightpaw. You know what? We should tell Sleetstar."

"Tell Sleetstar?" he looked, confused.

"Yeah, once he hears, he'll change Lightpaw's mentor!" Pollenpaw's eyes widened.

Shadowpaw was uncertain, but nodded anyway.

xxxxx*xxxxxx

After telling Sleetstar what had happened, the leader told the two apprentices to leave his den. Nearly a heartbeat later, they saw Sleetstar ask someone to fetch Wetfeather. "He's in trouble." Pollenpaw said happily. Together, Shadowpaw and Pollenpaw hurried to tell Lightpaw. "Lightpaw, you won't guess what we did! We told on Wetfeather for being so horrible towards you. Now he's probably going to have to stop being your mentor." Pollenpaw chirped.

Shadowpaw saw the shocked expression on Lightpaw's face. _Wasn't she happy_? "Why would you do that?!" Lightpaw asked as if it were terrible.

Shadowpaw and Pollenpaw were caught off guard by this. "You're not happy?" asked Shadowpaw.

Lightpaw gave him a look, "Happy? Have you two even realized what you've done?" She had said the last part quietly.

"Lightpaw, what do mean 'have we realized what we've done'? You should be happy!" Pollenpaw said. Instead, Lightpaw seemed terrified.

_'What's wrong with her_?' Shadowpaw wondered.

xxxxx*xxxxxx

_He sat in sadness. She'd left him for her clan. Hadn't she loved him? Wasn't he more important to her? Guess not. He sighed, looking at a black she-cat, Nightcloud. That cat would come to be one he wished he'd never met. Never had kits with._  
_Why did StarClan seem to hate him? He'd lost so much, only to gain more misery. "Why, StarClan? Why?"_

Shadowpaw woke, feeling miserable. "Why do I constantly dream of a cat I don't know?" he asked himself. The dreams seemed so real, like memories. He looked around the den. Pollenpaw and Twilightpaw were sleeping soundly. _Wait, where was Lightpaw?_ Shadowpaw got to his paws immediately. Had she gone on a walk? Maybe if he caught up to her, he could tell her... The dark apprentice padded out of the den, making his way for the camp entrance. He managed to sneak out without anyone seeing him.

xxxxx*xxxxx

Shadowpaw heard the sound of Wetfeather's voice. As he got closer, he could make out words.

"You miserable excuse for a cat! Telling Sleetstar...Stop your crying!" There was the sound of a paw hitting something. Then a small cry.

Shadowpaw was able to look at what was happening from behind a tree. There was Lightpaw, crying and bleeding. She was trembling with fear and pain. Wetfeather was standing in front of her with a furious look in his eyes, and blood on his claws. "I said stop!" Wetfeather hissed, raising his paw again. Before he could do anything, Shadowpaw lunged from behind the tree. They wrestled on the ground for a few heartbeats until Wetfeather pinned Shadowpaw. "Stupid apprentice." he said darkly.

Suddenly, Lightpaw jumped onto his back, clawing at him angrily. Wetfeather yowled in pain, trying to get her off him. This allowed Shadowpaw to stand again. The apprentices fought Wetfeather until the warrior gave up, collapsing on the ground with a 'thud'.

Shadowpaw breathed heavily, "You okay?"

"Yes, I suppose. Thank you for helping me. He dragged me all the way out here." Lightpaw said.

"Well, let's drag him back to camp. I can't wait to see what Sleetstar does." Shadowpaw said.

* * *

**AN: So that's the end of chapter 2. What's going to happen next? Oh, and this is still Takashimo's writing. Love you all! R&R ideas! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the next day. The day Sleetstar made his decision on what to do with Wetfeather. "May all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Shadowpaw and Lightpaw walked out of the apprentices den along with Pollenpaw to sit near the others. Sleetstar mewed, "Today is the day I decide what will be Wetfeather's punishment. For those of you who do not know, Wetfeather has harmed his apprentice emotionally and physically. Therefore, Wetfeather, you will be excused as Lightpaw's mentor. You will also take care of the elders by yourself for two moons."

Some cats seemed shocked, while others not. Lightpaw heard Owlfoot whisper to Silverwind, "'Bout time he got punished. I hated putting up with his attitude as an apprentice." Silverwind nodded in agreement to his statement.

Lightpaw noticed Blueheart, the clan medicine cat and Wetfeather's sister. She was shaking her head in disappointment of her brother. _'I'd be disappointed if I had a brother like him_.' Lightpaw thought. However, she didn't have a brother, or any littermates for that matter. "I wonder who your new mentor will be." Pollenpaw said from beside her.

"I just hope their nicer than Wetfeather." Lightpaw said mostly to herself.

"Lightpaw's new mentor has been chosen carefully. Blackspirit, you will take over as Lightpaw's mentor. You are a talented warrior with a kind heart. I hope you will pass on all you now to her." Sleetstar announced. Lightpaw walked to her new mentor and touched noses with him. Blackspirit smiled warmly at her. _'Maybe this won't be so bad.'_ Lightpaw thought hopefully.

Xxxxxxx*xxxxxxx

**(A moon later)**

"That's very good Lightpaw. You have improved greatly over this past moon. I'll have to talk with Sleetstar about your assessment." Blackspirit said. Lightpaw seemed to take the praise as though it were warm sunlight. Blackspirit had been a great mentor and friend to her, unlike Wetfeather ever had.

"Yes, I agree. You have improved too, Shadowpaw. You two will be warriors in no time if you keep this up." Hazelstripe said.

Shadowpaw smiled at Lightpaw happily. They were both going to have their assessments soon! That was, if Sleetstar agreed. "Thank you." Lightpaw said. Shadowpaw noticed how Lightpaw looked at Blackspirit, as if he were the greatest warrior in the clans. He felt a pang of jealousy, then promised himself he'd become a better warrior than Blackspirit. _'Then maybe Lightpaw will look at me like that too.'_ he thought.

He looked from the others at the sound of rustling among the leaves. A rabbit was nibbling on a blade of grass. 'Odd, what's a rabbit doing here?' Shadowpaw wondered. At the sight of the rabbit, a vision came.

_*He ran through the open grounds of WindClan territory, pursuing a rabbit. He swiped out one paw to trip it, breaking its leg in the process. He then bit down on its neck, snapping it. With his prize in his mouth, he went to fetch the rest of his prey. In all, he had a thrush and two rabbits. "That's a pretty good catch, Crowfeather." It was Ashfoot, the clan deputy and his mother. Onestar was right behind her. Crowfeather felt proud as he was praised.*_

"Shadowpaw, are you okay?" asked Hazelstripe. Shadowpaw shook his head from the vision. "I'm fine." he lied. He was actually quite confused. That cat looked just like him, except he was more muscular. The cat's name, Shadowpaw felt as if it were his own. "Crowfeather." he said to himself, quietly so no one heard. The name seemed familiar as it rolled off his tongue.  
Another vision hit him.

_*He stood tall and proud as Tallstar announced his warrior name. Crowfeather, He liked it. It made sense, had a nice ring to it, and was in honor of his lost love. He listened as the cats around him chanted his name. He relished each chant. He was now a warrior.*_

Shadowpaw shook his head again. "Perfectly fine." he said.

"Okay. We should be getting back to camp, don't you think?" Hazelstripe asked, turning to Blackspirit. The dark tabby nodded and leads the way.

Xxxxxxx*xxxxxxx

Lightpaw was grooming herself when Twilightpaw stalked past her. "Hi, Twilightpaw. Something wrong?" Lightpaw asked.

Twilightpaw turned and looked at her, a strange smile on her face. "No, I'm happy as ever." she said, continuing on her way.

Lightpaw didn't think much of it. Twilightpaw wasn't exactly the nicest cat in the clans, but nothing to worry about. There was a sudden screech, "Flamewing isn't moving!"

Just about everyone looked up in surprise. Sorrelfang was the one who had screeched. Blueheart went into the elder's den to see what was wrong, but came out soon. Too soon to have really checked anything. She walked to Sleetstar's den with a sad expression. _'What could be wrong?'_ Lightpaw wondered. Sleetstar walked out and addressed his clan, "It has come to my attention that one of our elders has passed in his sleep. We will sit vigil for Flamewing tonight and bury him come sunrise."

"That's strange. Flamewing seemed perfectly fine yesterday. And he wasn't that old either." Lightpaw heard someone say.

_'It is strange_.' Lightpaw thought, _'I wonder why this happened so suddenly_.' A vision suddenly hit her.

_*Leafpaw saw cats with their noses pressed into One-eye's fur. The old she-cat had died in her sleep. "She was the oldest cat in the clan, you know." Cinderpelt said from behind her. Leafpaw nodded. She was still having a bit of a hard time comprehending that she'd never talk to or see One-eye again. Maybe in StarClan, but it wasn't going to be the same. It's never the same.*_

Lightpaw took a deep breath, Leafpaw. She felt like she knew that name from somewhere. "Can't I go one day without these?" Lightpaw asked, looking up at the darkening sky.

xxxxxxx*xxxxxxx

A cat watched from the bushes. Blackspirit was walking alone. As he usually did after dusk. This time however, he wouldn't be going back.

Without warning, the cat lept out and attacked him. Blackspirit yowled with surprise, but soon understood what was happening and began to fight back.

They hissed and clawed at each other mercilessly. Until Blackspirit was lying on his side, injured and exhausted. The cat walked toward him with a mocking look in his green eyes.

Blackspirit tried to get up, but failed. His paw had been twisted. "Which one: Berries or blood?" the cat asked.

"What?" Blackspirit asked.

"Do you want to eat Deathberries, or bleed to death?"

"Neither. I'm going to make you sorry you attacked me." Blackspirit said, trying to get up again. The cat cackled with amusement, and then laid unsheathed claws under his chin.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the cat dragged them all the way down to Blackspirit's stomach. Blood and guts spilled from the wound. To finish it off, the cat stepped on Blackspirit's neck, breaking it.

The cat walked away to clean his fur, leaving Blackspirit bleeding to death.

* * *

**Author's Note: What should Shadowpaw and Lightpaw's warrior names be? They have to do with Crowfeather and Leafpool's lives. **

**Post AN: Sorry, that isn't there anymore! I just want to keep every piece of work that Takashimo did. Well, R&R what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lightpaw pressed her nose into Blackspirit's fur. Her mentor had been found dead in the forest. She cried softly. He had been so kind to her when he was her mentor, he didn't deserve to die.  
A vision came.

_*"This is my entire fault." Leafpool cried. _

_"No it's not. Cinderpelt knew what she was doing. If it's anyone's fault it's that badger." Squirrelflight said. _

_"No, if I hadn't run off with Crowfeather she'd be alive right now!" Leafpool said. Squirrelflight looked at her with sadness and sympathy before walking away. Leafpool sat there alone, "It's my entire fault." *_

Lightpaw blinked away the vision. They seemed to get more and more realistic every day. _'Is this my fault?'_ Lightpaw wondered,_ 'No. It can't be.'_  
She saw Twilightpaw walking over. The black she-cat plopped down and pressed her nose to Blackspirit's fur. Lightpaw was confused at first, but then remembered that Blackspirit had been Twilightpaw's father. "I'm sorry, Twilightpaw. You must be having a hard time." Lightpaw said. Twilightpaw glared at her through narrowed eyes. Lightpaw blinked.

Had Twilightpaw's eyes turned... amber? "What?" Twilightpaw asked.

Lightpaw looked away, "Nothing."

xxxxxxx*xxxxxx

*_Crowpaw sat alone, grieving. She was gone, dead because of him. "Crowpaw, we have to go. Come on." Brambleclaw called. Crowpaw reluctantly stood, saying one last good-bye before leaving her. For good.*_

Shadowpaw sighed, "I wish I could understand all this." He looked up at the stars, "Who were you, Crowfeather?" He made his way to the stream that marked the boarder. Cool water flowed down his throat as he lapped at it.

"Who are you?" a cat mewed.

Shadowpaw looked up to see a silver she-cat on the other side of the stream. At first, he thought she wanted a fight, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. They were curious.

"My name is Shadowpaw. Who are you?" he asked, sitting down.

"I'm Silverpaw." the she-cat said. _'Silverpaw, that's a pretty name.' _ Shadowpaw thought. Silverpaw tilted her head, "What are you doing out here at this time?"

Shadowpaw gave a small smirk, "I could ask you the same. I just wanted some fresh air. You?"

"Same here." Silverpaw said. She then giggled.

"What? What's so funny?" Shadowpaw asked.

Silverpaw stopped giggling and looked at him with beautiful blue eyes, "I just think you're kind of... cute."

Shadowpaw's eyes widened. He was surprised by how his heart quickened its pace. _'What is this?'_ he wondered. He felt looked at the moon, "I have to go. Or else everyone will notice I'm gone. It was nice meeting you, Shadowpaw."

She began walking away. "Wait!" Shadowpaw cried, regretting it the moment she turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I see you again? Tomorrow night perhaps?" Shadowpaw asked nervously.

Silverpaw blinked, "Of course. See you then." Shadowpaw watched her walk away. _'What did I just do?'_

xxxxxx*xxxxx

(The next day)

"Eeeeeeeeeee! I'm so excited!" Pollenpaw said. Lightpaw smiled at her friend. Today was their warrior ceremony. After Blackspirit had died, Hazelstripe talked to Sleetstar about how all the apprentices were ready. Loyalheart and Silverwind had agreed. Pollenpaw bounced up and down, "SO EXCITED!"

"Whoa, Pollenpaw! Calm down, you sound like a kit about to go outside the nursery for the first time." Lightpaw said. Pollenpaw stopped bouncing but was obviously still excited.

"Sorry, can't help it." she said, embarrassed.

Lightpaw shook her head, "it's okay. I'm excited too!"

Pollenpaw was about to respond when Sleetstar called, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

xxxx*xxxx

Shadowpaw hurried out with the others beneath the Highledge. His heart beat fast with excitement as Sleetstar started the ceremony.

"I Sleetstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Twilightpaw, Shadowpaw, Pollenpaw, and Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." they all said.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Twilightpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Twilightcloud. Shadowpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Shadowclaw. Pollenpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Pollenheart. In addition, Lightpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Lightleaf. StarClan honors each of you for your cleverness, courage, kindness, and compassion. We welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

Sleetstar touched his muzzle to each of their heads, each time; the newly made warrior licked his shoulder.

"Twilightcloud! Shadowclaw! Pollenheart! Lightleaf!" the Clan cheered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now, I am going to take control of your mind and make you review. Jk, but please review. Each one counts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these chapters or Warriors. Hope you love them! If you do don't give me the credit! Not yet any way. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You scared away my mouse!" Twilightcloud hissed.

Lightleaf shrunk back, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were hunting here." Twilightcloud hissed again and walked away. Lightleaf didn't know why Twilightcloud was being so angry all the time. _'Maybe it's because of the vigil last night._' she thought.

Back at camp, Twilightcloud was sharing tongues with Wetfeather. "A match made in the Dark Forest." Pollenheart said.

Lightleaf tried her best to hide a laugh, "That's mean."

Pollenheart looked at her, "They're both nasty. You of all cats know that!"

"That doesn't mean you have to say something like that! Be the better cat." Lightleaf said.

Her friend thought about that for a moment, "Fine. Why you ruin all da fun?"

Lightleaf chuckled, "Talk like a normal cat. Anyway, have you seen Shadowclaw? He's been gone since sunhigh. It's getting dark now."

Pollenheart looked around, "There he is! Just coming back from whatever he was doing." The two she-cats saw a tired Shadowclaw entering camp. His eyes were sparkling with a strange emotion.

"Hey, Shadowclaw!" Pollenheart said as he walked past them. The dark tom flicked his ear in response. "I wonder what he was doing that got him so tired." Lightleaf's friend wondered outloud. Lightleaf didn't respond, she had a feeling Shadowclaw was hiding something.

_*Leafpool looked at Crowfeather. He had a distant look in his eyes. 'He still loves Feathertail.' she thought, 'More than me.' *_

Lightleaf would have usually tried to forget the vision, but this one, it was different. "What are you hiding, Shadowclaw?" she asked quietly.

xxxx*xxxxxx

Shadowclaw sat down and began to clean his fur. He'd spent a lot of time with Silverpaw. She was amazing. Shadowclaw purred softly to himself. Although they'd only just met, he felt extremely happy around her. She had taken a special place in his heart.

_*He woke to find himself close to her, Feathertail. She slept on; the sound of her soft breathing soothed him. He snuggled closer to her, 'I love you, Feathertail.*_

The vision made Shadowclaw stop what he was doing. That she-cat had looked exactly like Silverpaw. _'What in the name of StarClan is happening?_' he wondered. He'd been trying his best to remember each vision. Shadowclaw quickly added this one to his little puzzle. It seemed as if each vision matched his life, telling a story almost. The thought of this made him wonder if these visions would carry on for the rest of his life. Not a happy thought.

"Shadowclaw! Are you deaf?!"

Shadowclaw looked up and realized that Foxslayer had called him. "Coming!" he said, hurrying to what he guessed was a patrol. Foxslayer gave him a look, but turned to lead the patrol out.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Silverwind asked, falling behind with Shadowclaw.

"What do you mean?" Shadowclaw asked. Silverwind licked his shoulder, "It's a she-cat. Who is it? Pollenheart?"

Shadowclaw's eyes widened, "What?! No, I don't like Pollenheart that way."

Silverwind smirked, "So it is a she-cat. Just not Pollenheart. Twilightcloud?" Shadowclaw shook his head, why did his father always seem to get stuff out of him. "Who?" Silverwind asked. Shadowclaw looked away, trying now to ignore him.

"I get it. You're embarrassed." Silverwind said, "But I'm your father. You can tell me, I won't judge." The silver warrior nudged Shadowclaw. _'Yes you will. Everyone will.' _ Shadowclaw thought. He then sped his pace to catch up with the others, leaving his father behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this is short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I lovez you all!**

**P. AN: Still Takashimo's writing! Tell me if I should just post all her chapters in one day! Love you all! Reviews are greatly appreciated! R&R! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She walked through a black mist, seeing a light in front of her. Hurrying, she ran to it.

_Outside of the dark place, she saw the familiar figure of Shadowclaw. The dark warrior's muzzle was pressed into a silver cat's fur. The silver cat returned the gesture._ _Lightleaf stared at them for a moment before recognizing who the silver cat was. Her name was Silverpaw, a WindClan apprentice._

"Shadowclaw! What are you doing?!" she cried. Neither cat appeared to hear her. Lightleaf looked at her paws and realized they were emitting a soft blue glow and whenever she moved them, a mist followed.

_They were also see-through. 'What is this?' she wondered. Looking back up, she saw that Shadowclaw and Silverpaw were play fighting. This couldn't be real, but this wasn't a vision either. Just a dream? No, this wasn't like most dreams._ _The black mist behind her suddenly moved in, swallowing her._

Lightleaf woke with a start. She immediately looked for Shadowclaw's sleeping form in his nest. He wasn't there.

Lightleaf stood and hurried out the warriors den, careful not to step on any tails though. Once outside, she snuck out the entrance. Finding Shadowclaw was the only thing on her mind. _'I hope he just went hunting or something.'_ She went straight for where her dream had showed her, the WindClan border. The moment she caught sight of it she could hear laughter.

xxxxx*xxxxx

Shadowclaw laid a paw on Silverpaw's chest. "I win." he said. The she-cat beneath him shook her head. Before he could understand, she'd gotten out from under him. Silverpaw got a short distance away before making a sharp turn and head-butting Shadowclaw's side. Knocking him over.

Silverpaw chortled as he lifted himself back up. "I think that was cheating." Shadowclaw grumbled. However, the smile on his face proved he had no anger towards her.

"No it wasn't. You used your strength, I used my speed. That's what would happen in a battle." Silverpaw said.

Shadowclaw nodded, "That is right. If we ever end up fighting each other in battle, we'll have to make it a contest of skill."

"Shadowclaw!" an angry voice mewed.

They both jumped at the voice. Shadowclaw turned and saw Lightleaf staring at him. "L-Lightleaf! What are you doing here?!" Shadowclaw asked.

"What am _I_ doing?! What are _you_ doing?!" Lightleaf asked, jabbing a paw at Silverpaw.

"Lightleaf, you can't tell anyone!" Shadowclaw said, "It's not like I'm mates with her or anything!"

"But you were battle training her!" Lightleaf hissed.

"So?!" the smoky gray tom shook his head.

"So, you're showing an enemy cat some of ThunderClan's best moves!" Lightleaf huffed.

Shadowclaw looked at Silverpaw, "You should go." The silver she-cat nodded and ran off. As soon as she was gone, Shadowclaw looked at Lightleaf. What he saw made his eyes widen and mouth gape. The she-cat that stood there wasn't Lightleaf. Her pelt was gray, her eyes blue. One of her hind legs was crippled.

"Our pasts cannot be erased, Crowfeather. Leafpool knows it is no use in telling anyone, but I suggest you do not train Feathertail anymore. You'd best follow it," the crippled cat mewed.

Shadowclaw closed his eyes. When he opened them less than a heartbeat later, Lightleaf was back. She had the same shocked expression as him. _Had she seen the gray cat as well?_ "You're not going to tell. Are you?" Shadowclaw asked, knowing the answer.

"No." Lightleaf said, "Let's just get back." Shadowclaw nodded in agreement.

They didn't say anything the whole way back to camp. All Shadowclaw could think about was what the gray cat had said. She'd called him _'Crowfeather'_. He guessed that Lightleaf had been the one called _'Leafpool'_.

"Our pasts cannot be erased," the voice echoed in his head. _'What does that mean?'_ Shadowclaw wondered.

xxxxxxx*xxxxxxx

Lightleaf was still spooked from what she'd seen as she laid down in her nest. Shadowclaw had changed back at the border. His pelt had been like fire and his eyes that of the forest in Greenleaf. He'd said that pasts could not be erased. _What did that mean?_ She wondered this as she slowly drifted into sleep.

xxxxxxx*xxxxxx

Lightleaf looked around and saw Shadowclaw. They were surrounded by nothing but whiteness. "Where are we?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Shadowclaw replied.

With a sudden flash of color, their surroundings changed. Before them stood four cats. One was the same ginger tom Lightleaf had seen earlier. The other tom was a light brown tabby. The two she-cats were gray with blue eyes. Although one had a crippled leg. "Who are you?" Lightleaf asked.

The ginger tom looked at her with kind green eyes, "There will be a time for introductions later. We must show both of you something that is extremely relevant to your very existence." He looked to the crippled she-cat and nodded. The she-cat stood and moved, revealing a starry pool. Much like that of the Moonpool. _ 'Wait how do I know that?' _ Lightleaf wondered. She'd never seen the Moonpool before.

"Look into this pool." the she-cat said.

Lightleaf and Shadowclaw walked toward it cautiously and looked in. There was another flash of light. The next thing Lightleaf knew, she was alone in the forest. "What's going on?" she asked pretty much herself. She didn't know what happened, but something began playing in front of her.

_A newborn kit, looking exactly like her, was snuggled close to a pale ginger belly. A second kit that was a darker shade of the belly was next to her. A fiery ginger tom was looking at them with loving green eyes._

_The kit was now an apprentice. She was collecting herbs with her mentor. A gray she-cat with blue eyes and a crippled leg._

_The apprentice was trapped in a cage, talking to a kittypet. She could see other cats in cages as well._

_She now was helping treat an injured cat in the mountains. She followed the advice of a brown tom and was using lamb's ear._

_Her claws held desperately to a ledge. Something suddenly helped her up. A handsome gray tom with blue eyes._

_A badger had killed her mentor. It was her fault, she knew it. No matter what anyone said, that is what she believed._

_Three kits lay at her belly. Across from her was her sister who also had a kit. However, the kit was stillborn, its mother licking its body sadly._

_A gray tabby tom looked at her with blind eyes. She had just given him his full name. Though he didn't show it, she knew he was happy._

_She'd done it. Admitted to being a mother and breaking two codes. A familiar gray tom was glaring at her._

_She was now a warrior. Not a very good one either. Her own father didn't know if he could trust her word anymore._

_Her daughter had returned after being lost for over six moons. Still, she couldn't look her in the eyes._

_A horrible battle had ended in the loss of her father and daughter. Thankfully, her daughter had forgiven her before dying._

_She smiled as she looked at her grand-kits playing outside the nursery. The golden tom swatting a mossball at his gray and ginger sister._

_Her breathing was ragged. StarClan would soon come to lead her away. As her last breath came she whispered, "I'm coming, Crowfeather."_

xxxxxx*xxxxxxx

Lightleaf found herself staring at the starry pool once more. Shadowclaw was beside her. Slowly, they looked at each other. Then at the four cats.

"Do you need a moment for it to process?" the brown tabby tom asked. Both Lightleaf and Shadowclaw shook their heads.

"So, you understand what you saw?" the crippled she-cat asked.

"Yes, I understand. Do you, Leafpool?" Shadowclaw asked.

Lightleaf nodded, "Yes, Crowfeather."

* * *

**AN: Hey Hey Hey! This is all my author note, but not my writing! XD It's still a lot of chapters before I actually start writing. Tell me what you think about this chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Warning, there will be blood and gore.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lightleaf sat, eating a sparrow while Pollenheart chattered on. "I'm a little jealous of Mouseheart." the golden warrior stated.

"Oh? Why?" Lightleaf asked. She never figured Pollenheart as the jealous type. If someone got something that Pollenheart had always wanted, she'd say: "You're so lucky! Way to go!"Therefore, the fact that her friend actually had an envious bone in her body was surprising.

"She's got those perfect little kits." Pollenheart said. Lightleaf looked over to where Dustkit and Runningkit were playing with a mossball.

"They're not so little anymore. They should be apprentices in a moon." she said.

Pollenheart purred, "I know that. But it's all I've ever wanted." Lightleaf gave her a confused look. Pollenheart saw it and smiled, "To have kits. That's all I want."

A smiled crept onto Light leaf's face. The idea of Pollenheart with kits at her belly was heart-warming. "I think you'd be a good mother. You just need to find the right mate first." the tabby said. She could see Foxslayer coming out of the warriors den behind Pollenheart. The green-eyed tom stopped and seemed to be staring at them. Well, more at Pollenheart. Lightleaf wasn't creeped out or confused. She'd noticed how the older warrior looked at her golden-furred friend a moon ago.

"What are you looking at?" Pollenheart asked, turning around. Foxslayer immediately stopped staring and walked away, but Pollenheart had obviously seen him. "Why was he staring at us?" she asked, turning back to Lightleaf.

"Who knows? I'm gonna go see if I can join a patrol, okay?" Lightleaf said. She got up and started walking away. Before she was more than three tail-lengths away, she said, "He seems to fancy you."

Xxxxxx*xxxxxx

**(That Night: Someone else's POV)**

Mouseheart walked out into the forest, heading to where the stream was. She'd decided to take a walk just to stretch her legs. It had been over five moons since she could do so. Despite the chill of leaf-fall, she felt quite content as a breeze slightly ruffled her fluffy gray pelt. **(A/N: She's a** **descendant of Dovewing and Bumblestripe.) **A sudden scent met her nostrils. That of blood. She followed it cautiously, walking through some undergrowth. Her eyes widened in horror at the scene before her. "Vixentail!" she cried.

The ginger deputy lay on the ground with crimson pouring out of her neck, which had a large chunk torn out. Her amber eyes were clouded and lifeless. The sight was sickening enough to make Mouseheart want to vomit. When the blood began to pool around her paws, she did. A sound was captured by her ears. It was a twig snapping.

Before she could process the sound as a sign of danger, she was on the ground. Cold air met the torn flesh on her face. She rose shakily. Looking down, she saw her reflection in blood. One of her eyes was clinging to her face by veins and tendons. The pain kicked in at that moment, causing her to stumble and collapse.

Paws appeared in front of her face. She looked up at two cats. Both of them had green eyes that showed no mercy or compassion what so ever. Mouseheart couldn't stand seeing the evil looks, so she looked back at their paws. One pair of forepaws was white, while the other was blue-gray. She gasped. No, she knew these cats. She was too shocked to see that one of the cats was raising his paw, unsheathed, towards her neck.

Silver claws ripped through her jugular. Immediately, blood spurted out. Mouseheart struggled to choke out words. "Why...you...this...Wet...Twi...why?" she asked. The two cats only laughed and walked away. Mouseheart unsheathed a claw and wrote on the ground…

**_DON'T TRUST THEM._**

xxxxxxx*xxxxxx

**(Next Day: Shadowclaw's Pov)**

He stared at the two dead cats on the ground. _'Who can be so cruel as to kill a queen and deputy?'_ he wondered.

"What is it Shadowclaw?" Loyalheart asked, walking up behind him. Shadowclaw jumped, but calmed.

"Take a look." he said. The golden tom looked at the scene and his mouth fell open. "What do we do?" Shadowclaw asked.

Loyalheart shut his jaws and straightened. "We report this to Sleetstar. This is an obvious murder." he said. Shadowclaw watched the older warrior place Vixentail on his back. "You take Mouseheart. Come on." Loyalheart said. Shadowclaw obeyed, gently picking up the deceased queen by her scruff and gathering her onto his back. Something on the ground caught his eye.

_**DON'T TRUST THEM.**_

_'Don't trust who?' _he questioned silently. Who was responsible for this?

"Shadowclaw!" The dark tom snapped back to reality, noticing that Loyalheart was already ahead of him.

"Coming!" he said, hurrying while still being gentle.

Xxxxxxx*xxxxxxx

Shadowclaw set Mouseheart's body down in the center of camp. Loyalheart did the same with Vixentail. Almost instantly, two kits were there. "Mouseheart?" Dustkit said, prodding his mother with a paw.

"Why is our Mommy so sleepy?" Runningkit asked, looking at Shadowclaw with innocent olive-green eyes. Shadowclaw was saved from answering when Loyalheart told said to follow him.

"We have to tell Sleetstar." Loyalheart said. Shadowclaw quickly followed him to the white leader's den. "Sleetstar?" Loyalheart asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Come in." the leader answered. Both warriors entered, dipping their heads in respect. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Sleetstar asked.

"Yes. Shadowclaw and I found Vixentail and Mouseheart. Dead in the forest. They were murdered by the looks of it." Loyalheart said.

Sleetstar's eyes flashed with surprise, "What?"

Loyalheart nodded once, "They're dead."

Concern covered Sleetstar's face, "And you suspect that they've been murdered?" Loyalheart nodded. "I suppose there must be a clan meeting, and a new deputy." Sleetstar said, standing. "Go on, I'll call the meeting soon."

xxxxxx*xxxxxxx

**(Lightleaf's Pov)**

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" the formal call was yowled.

Lightleaf padded out of the warriors den after having taken a nap. She sat down beside Pollenheart as the meeting began.

"I am sad to say that Vixentail and Mouseheart have gone to StarClan. We will hold vigil for them tonight. And since Vixentail was deputy, I will have to appoint a new one." Sleetstar said, "I say these words before the body of Vixentail, so that her spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Silverwind will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Lightleaf unconsciously joined in the chanting of the new deputy's name, "Silverwind! Silverwind! Silverwind!"

The silver tabby tom held his head up proudly, "I will do my best to be as good a deputy as Vixentail was."

Out the corner of her eye, Lightleaf saw Twilightcloud smiling. _'Is she happy for Silverwind?'_ she wondered. There was something about the smile that made Lightleaf feel as though something were wrong.

Horribly wrong.

* * *

**AN: Hey, it's still Takashimo's writing... These go on forever! :D Just kidding, but there are a bunch more chapters to post. I can edit through these in like six minutes. Would you all like me to post them all today? Cause I bet I could.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So, who's next?" a she-cat asked. She and a tom were in their special meeting place. Somewhere where they were sure no cat would hear them or see them.

"I was thinking Hazelstripe. That mousebrain of a she-cat is just aggravating to me. Did you have a cat in mind?" the tom asked.

"Yes. Loyalheart. He never could appreciate my skills." the she-cat said.

The tom nodded thoughtfully. "We could just get them both." he said.

The she-cat's eyes flashed, "Great idea. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Xxxxxx*xxxxxx

She didn't know what woke her up, but Lightleaf found herself blinking her eyes open. A vision suddenly hit her. Lightleaf had learned to control her visions of her past life, but this was different.

*_A brown she-cat stood on shaky legs. Blood oozed from a wound on her side. Not too far away, a golden tom lay on his side. His eyes were open, but glazed over with blankness. The only wound on his body was a single scratch on his shoulder, not the cause of death. No, his neck had been broken. The she-cat glared at two shadowy cats with anger and hatred. She said something, but Lightleaf could not hear it.*_

Lightleaf came back from the vision with one thing on her mind. To hurry, and pray to StarClan she wasn't too late.

Xxxxxxx*xxxxxx

Hazelstripe panted heavily. How could they be doing this? She looked at the dead body of Loyalheart. These cats, these murderers had tricked them into coming with them in the forest. When they attacked, Loyalheart had been knocked over. The female killer smashed her forepaws down on his neck, breaking it.

Hazelstripe shuddered slightly, looking into his dead green eyes. She looked back at the killers. They were laughing. "You two are sick." she said, disgusted.

One of the cats stopped laughing and looked at her with killing intent. "Oh, we're sick are we? You're one to talk." he said.

Hazelstripe hissed, "What I did didn't involve killing any cat!"

"Yes, but you did break the code. So in a way, you're no different." the tom said.

It was at that moment that the undergrowth rustled. A familiar brown and white tabby burst out. "Lightleaf!" Hazelstripe said, hope twinging her marrow.

Lightleaf turned to glare at the two murderers. "I know who you are and what you've done. You two are nothing but evil!" she growled. The two cats seemed surprised at the sudden appearance of the young warrior. They looked east, seeing that the sun was rising.

Xxxxxxx*xxxxxx

This was not part of their plans at all. Now the sun was rising, a disadvantage since their prey could see them clearly. The she-cat looked at her companion, "What do we do?" she seemed to ask.

The tom growled, "Go back to camp. It's obvious that these two won't go down without a fight, and we don't have night as our advantage. Anyway, I have an idea."

"What is it?" the she-cat asked quietly.

"I'll tell you after we're exiled." the tom said.

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

Lightleaf and Hazelstripe watched as the cats spoke to each other. She was prepared for them to attack any moment, but what they did surprised her. "Okay, let's go back to camp." the male said.

Lightleaf cautiously sheathed her claws, "Okay." Hazelstripe lifted Loyalheart's body onto her back. Lightleaf didn't take her eyes off the two killers as they started walking. Were they going to attack them suddenly? She wasn't going to take the chance of letting her guard down.

Once they reached camp, cats were already awake. Hazelstripe went to set Loyalheart down carefully. The first cat that ran up was Pollenheart. Others soon followed. Sleetstar walked out of his den. Upon seeing the dead cat he asked, "What happened?"

Lightleaf and Hazelstripe turned to glare at the killers. "They killed him." Hazelstripe said.

"Who?" Sleetstar asked, his eyes not leaving Loyalheart.

"Wetfeather and Twilightcloud."

* * *

**Author's Note: Who guessed that Wet and Twi were the killers? If you didn't guess them, then who did you guess? What do you think Hazelstripe did?**

** : Hey, I know most of ya'll have read this already, but what do you think Hazelstripe did? Thanks for reading! I'll have other chapters up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sleetstar's eyes shot up instantly. Lightleaf could see multiple emotions going through the white leader. First shock, next anger, and then disappointment. Silence and tension hung in the air. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge!" Sleetstar called suddenly. He jumped onto the ledge as cats took their places.

"Wetfeather and Twilightcloud have committed the inexcusable act of murdering clanmates. Therefore, I have no choice but to exile them." Sleetstar looked down at the Wetfeather and Twilightcloud. "If either of you are found on ThunderClan territory, cats will have my full permission to kill you. Is there anything you wish to say before leaving?"

They nodded. "I suppose now would be a good time to admit some other things as well. We also killed Flamewing, Blackspirit, Vixentail, and Mouseheart. Which I have to say, was quite fun." Wetfeather said with a smirk on his face.

"This clan isn't worth a single hair. I've always felt embarrassed at gatherings, being seen with a bunch of kitty-pets." Twilightcloud said.  
Cats around them began to get furious.

"Enough! Leave!" Sleetstar ordered, jumping down from the ledge.

The two murderers stood and began to walk away calmly. Wetfeather stopped and turned around, "One last thing, Sleet_storm_." No one could have predicted what he did next. He ran towards Sleetstar and slashed the leader's throat. Then, just like that, Wetfeather and Twilightcloud ran out of camp.

"Sleetstar!" someone cried. Lightleaf looked in horror at the white tom that now lay on the ground, bleeding profusely.

"Someone get Blueheart!" Lightleaf shouted.

The blue-gray medicine cat was already rushing from her den. The moment she saw Sleetstar though, she stopped. "Can you help him?" Lightleaf asked.

Blueheart shook her head, "No."

Soon enough, Sleetstar stopped breathing and his eyes shut slowly. After a few moments, the leader did not stir. "Doesn't he have more lives?" Hazelstripe asked from behind.

Blueheart shook her head again, "No. Wetfeather knew that, that's why he did it."

Lightleaf's ears and tail lowered as she looked sadly at Sleetstar's still body. She found herself muttering an ancient farewell that only medicine cats would say.  
" May StarClan light your path, Sleetstar. May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep." she whispered.  
Looking up, she saw Blueheart staring at her with wide eyes. "Where did you learn that?" the medicine cat asked. Lightleaf shrugged, "Dunno."

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

Shadowclaw was quite shocked. He knew that Wetfeather and Twilightcloud were not the kindest cats by the lake, but murderers? At first, he wasn't sure if the exile had even happened. Until Wetfeather killed Sleetstar that was. He tore his eyes from where Lightleaf was now helping Blueheart carry Sleetstar to her den, to where Pollenheart was grieving. After a heartbeat of thought, he decided to try to comfort her.

"Hey." he said, coming to sit beside the golden she-cat. Pollenheart murmured a hello, not lifting her head from its bowed position. "Sorry about Loyalheart." Shadowclaw said. It was then that Pollenheart looked at him.

"It's not just Loyalheart. I mean, I am upset. However, I've also been feeling guilty about Mouseheart. I was jealous, and next thing she was dead." she said.

Shadowclaw gave her a look, "It's not your fault. It's not possible. True, jealousy is never good, but it's not like you wished her dead."

"I feel like I did." Pollenheart said, lowering her head again. Something caught Shadowclaw's attention. Foxslayer was looking at them from where he sat, Hollymist talking to him. It seemed as though Foxslayer wanted to walk over to them, but didn't know how to.

Shadowclaw got an idea, standing up. Pollenheart didn't react as he walked away. "Hey Foxslayer, I think Pollenheart could use something to take her mind off all this. Unfortunately, I have to fix up the elders' den. Think you can go hunting with her or something?" he asked.

Foxslayer stared at him for a moment, then looked at Hollymist. "You'll have to finish telling me later, okay? I have some hunting to do." said the ginger tom. Shadowclaw smiled as Foxslayer went to approach Pollenheart. The two talked for a moment, then they walked out of camp.

"Sorry for stopping your story, Hollymist," Shadowclaw said, looking at the dark gray warrior.

"It's fine. 'Bout time Foxslayer got himself hitched." Hollymist said. The smile on Shadowclaw's face widened slightly. At least some good came out of this day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it was so short. It just seemed like a good place to stop. Quick question, do you think Fox x Pollen is a good idea?**

**Post Author's Note: This is like my third update today! :D I may update a bunch more times today... Just saying. Hope you enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two moons had passed since Wetfeather and Twilightcloud's exile. Still, Shadowclaw had nightmares recalling each gruesome murder. He woke from another one. That of Blackspirit's death. Looking around, he saw that everyone was asleep. _I could use from fresh air_, he thought. Shadowclaw carefully made his way out of the warriors' den. Then started on his way, nodding to Owlfoot as he left camp.

A sigh of content escaped his lungs as he walked through the forest. As he neared the stream boarder, a familiar scent was caught in his nostrils.  
His thoughts were confirmed as a silver she-cat came into view. "Silverpaw?" he said, approaching slowly. The she-cat looked up. The moment she saw him her eyes flashed with joy.

"Shadowclaw! It's been a while." she said, bounding up to the stream.

"It certainly has. I suppose you must have gotten your warrior name by now, yes?" Shadowclaw asked. He never heard the announcement for her warrior name at gatherings. Therefore, he assumed he hadn't been there when it was.

The silver female nodded, "Yep. I'm Silverpetal now."

Shadowclaw tilted his head slightly, "Silverpetal. Has a nice ring to it."

Silverpetal smiled. "Did you hear?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Shadowclaw asked.

"Guess not," Silverpetal said, "I'm going to have kits soon!" Shadowclaw's eyes widened. He certainly did not hear about that. Why did was he never at gatherings when interesting things were happening?

"That's great, congrats. Who's the father?" he asked.

"Thanks. Cloudyflight." Silverpetal said, humming softly after.

"Hey, why are you telling me this anyway?" Shadowclaw asked.

"You're my friend. I think it'd be good for you to know." Silverpetal said, "Well, I should get going. It was nice seeing you again Shadowclaw."

"You too." Shadowclaw said. Silverpetal gave him one last look as she hurried off. Something in her eyes made Shadowclaw get an odd feeling. It was as if she expecting him to stop her from leaving. _Why would I do that though?_ he wondered.

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

**(Morning)**

"You look like you're going to explode any moment." Lightleaf said, staring at her friend's swollen belly.

Pollenheart laughed, "I know. But that just means that I'm closer to meeting my kits!" Pollenheart and Foxslayer had become mates shortly after Silverstar received his nine lives, and appointed Foxslayer as his deputy.

"Does it feel weird when they kick?" Lightleaf asked.

Pollenheart nodded. "A little, yes. But it just makes me even more excited." she said. Lightleaf smiled, she sure is happy.

She and Pollenheart looked as Foxslayer padded up, licking Pollen heart's ear. "Hey Foxslayer." Lightleaf greeted.

"Hello." Foxslayer said. The ginger tom purred as Pollenheart licked his cheek. Lightleaf could tell it'd be best if she went to do something else, so she excused herself and went to fetch some fresh-kill.

As she settled down to eat, Runningpaw came running into camp. "ShadowClan is attacking!" he shouted.

Lightleaf barely had time to process everything before Shadowclanners invaded the camp. The next thing she knew, she was trying to kick a large tom off her. The tom was suddenly shoved off. Lightleaf looked up at the face of Shadowclaw, "Thanks. I owe you." She stood up.

"Don't mention it." Shadowclaw said, running to help a cornered Hazelstripe. Lightleaf looked around and spotted Sorrelfang. The old she-cat was doing her best to fight off three warriors. That wasn't fair at all.

Quickly, Lightleaf ran over and clawed at a white she-cat, scratching her nose. The white cat hissed in pain, pawing at her nose miserably. Lightleaf snorted, turning to pounce on a gray tom. "Get off!" he growled. Lightleaf did the opposite, digging her claws into his back. The tom hissed, rolling onto his back in an attempt to crush her. Luckily, for Lightleaf, she expected this and jumped away. Once the tom was on his back, belly exposed, Lightleaf pinned him.

"This is what you get for attacking an elder!" she said, clawing his face. Her claws had gotten dangerously close to his left eye. Lightleaf then bit his neck. Not hard enough to kill, but enough to cause blood to well up. She jumped off him before he could bat at her stomach. The tom growled, but moved away quickly. Lightleaf's ears perked at the sound of a cry. She turned and knocked a tortoiseshell off Sorrelfang. The shock of the sudden impact made the tortie lay still. Sorrelfang stood, raw flesh on her shoulder glistened in the sunlight. "Sorrelfang!" Lightleaf gasped.

The elder huffed, "Just go help someone else. No use in being shocked. Go on, I'm fine."

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

Shadowclaw snarled at a brown and gray tom. "Ooh, tough guy." the tom mocked. Shadowclaw clenched his teeth and ran around the side of the tom, scratching his side. This was not a ThunderClan move, but WindClan. Shadowclaw silently thanked his past life as the brown and gray tom fell over in pain. He certainly hadn't expected that from a Thunderclanner. Shadowclaw would not give him time to get up as he grabbed the tom's tail in his jaws and yanked. The warrior shrieked and tried to squirm away.

"Oh, no you don't." Shadowclaw said, letting go to press his paws on the tom's shoulder hard. The tom growled, struggling to lean up and bite one of Shadowclaw's paws. It was then that Shadowclaw released him, "Get." The tom got to his paws and ran out of the camp. "That'll teach 'em." Shadowclaw said.

"Watch out!" someone cried. Shadowclaw whirled around in time to see a gray cat jumping between him and the claws of a ShadowClan warrior. He realized that the gray cat was his apprentice.

A call sounded through the camp, "ShadowClan, retreat!"

Shadowclaw hissed and clawed at the ShadowClan warrior that had harmed Dustpaw. The warrior only laughed and bounded out of the camp along with the rest of his clan. " Dustpaw, are you okay?!" Shadowclaw asked the apprentice.

Dustpaw smiled painfully, "My leg hurts. Otherwise, I'm good."

Shadowclaw sighed in relief, "Good."

* * *

**Author's Note: Before ya'll start asking, ShadowClan really didn't have a reason to do that. It's just that in the books they always cause trouble. Therefore, I put this in.**

**If you people have any ideas for future events or cats that were harmed in the battle, speak up. R&R my friends.**

**Post Author's note: Well, the above thing does still count. Except the part of cats that were harmed in battle. But, I will accept OC's... :D R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I will speak first." said Truestar, stepping up. Lightleaf noticed that the old tom was limping slightly. She guessed that it wouldn't be long before Graybird became leader of RiverClan. "The green-cough has finally ended in RiverClan, though it has taken its toll. We hope that the cats that passed are now happy in StarClan. The fish have become plentiful once more. That is all." Truestar said. The RiverClan leader's voice croaked with age, but ran nice and clear. Lightleaf felt bad for the Riverclanners. Perhaps because the apprentices had been good friends of hers. She could still remember the gathering in which Mimicpaw's death was announced.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of WindClan leader, Ravenstar. "Prey is running well in WindClan. Muddydove has retired early due to her loss of hearing. Moonpaw has received his full medicine cat name, Moonpath. That is all WindClan has to report." he said.

The black leader was nearly interrupted from the last part when Lionstar spoke, "A kit has been born to Widepelt and Sunpatch. Her name is Larchkit. Darkpaw has received his warrior name, Darkstream. In addition, Tallspruce has left ShadowClan for reasons unknown. That's it." Lightleaf heard a snort behind her. Lionstar hadn't even mentioned the attack on their camp that seemed to be for no reason.

Silverstar was last to speak, "Runningpaw has decided to change mentors. He is now Blueheart's apprentice and training to be a medicine cat. Prey is running well, and I'd like to question you, Lionstar. Do you have a reason for the attack on ThunderClan's camp?"

Lionstar's eyes widened, then narrowed. "I do not believe a gathering is a good time to speak of fighting." he said.

"Yes, but when else will we discuss it then?" Silverstar asked. Whispers were heard among the cats below the two glaring leaders.

"A reason is what you want? Well your out of luck, the is none." Lionstar said.

Lightleaf watched as Silverstar's neck-fur bristled and his tail twitched. It was obvious that he was not happy. "The gathering is over!" Silverstar said, jumping from the tree to lead ThunderClan away. As Lightleaf got up and followed the clan, she pondered on what Lionstar said about Tallspruce. She knew that warrior, and he wasn't the type to "just leave." _What could have happened then?_

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

Shadowclaw walked into camp, immediately heading for the warriors' den. He saw Silverstar stalking into his den, still angry. _Best not to play 'comforting son'_, he decided. "Hey Shadowclaw," a voice said, surprisingly close. Shadowclaw jumped, turning to see Lightleaf.

"Oh, you scared me." Shadowclaw said.

The tabby beside him laughed slightly, "Sorry. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." Shadowclaw said.

"Do you think Tallspruce really just left ShadowClan?" Lightleaf asked.

"Considering I never knew him, I don't know." Shadowclaw said, "Why, do you think he wouldn't?"

Lightleaf nodded, "I knew him. He's too attached and loyal to ShadowClan. There's no way he'd just leave. I think Lionstar wasn't telling the truth."

Interest sparked in Shadowclaw, "Hmm, I can't say Lionstar wouldn't do that. I still wonder why Firstar let him be her deputy. There was a huge difference between them. She was so nice, and he's so… not."

"True, but that's not the case here. I think something happened to Tallspruce. Something Lionstar doesn't want to be known by the other clans," Lightleaf mewed softly.

Shadowclaw raised his brow, "What can we do about it?"

Lightleaf looked at him as though he were the most clueless cat ever. "Shadowclaw, we are Leafpool and Crowfeather! You were on The Great Journey. I was the one to stop Bronzeclaw. We can do anything if we put our minds to it!" Lightleaf appeared to be serious. She obviously wanted the truth out.

"I suppose you're right, but how do we get any information? We can't just walk into ShadowClan's camp and say: 'Hey, we think Lionstar was lying about Tallspruce. What really happened?'" Shadowclaw said.

"Okay, you're right about that. Maybe we can ask one of their warriors-" she was interrupted.

"Are you crazy? No warrior would ever give away their clan's business to a rival. You know that." Shadowclaw said.

Lightleaf smiled, "Just wait and see. There's a way. There is always a way."

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

**(Later That Night)**

_*Why do I always find myself out here in the middle of the night_? Shadowclaw wondered. _He was walking through the forest as he now found himself doing almost every night. Something caught his eye. Curious, he neared to where he'd seen what looked like movement. Cursing softly when a thorn poked his side._

_He was then looking at a small clearing. There was a small creek that ran nearby, the reflection of the moon and stars making it sparkle a bit. Why had Shadowclaw never seen this place before?_

_Then there was that movement. His jaws parted slightly at the sight, his eyes widening. It was Lightleaf. The tabby she-cat walked gracefully through the somewhat tall grass that appeared blueish in the moonlight. When had she ever appeared so... beautiful?_

_Her brown and white tabby fur looked softer than an owlet's feather, and her eyes were like twin suns. Shadowclaw felt his heart race when she looked at him. "Oh, I didn't see you there Shadowclaw." she said, approaching._

_Shadowclaw gulped. She was now standing directly in front of him, purring while looking at him kindly. "Shadowclaw, there's something I want to tell you." she said. _

_"What is it?" Shadowclaw asked. Before Lightleaf could speak, everything faded.*_

Shadowclaw woke up, and wasn't too happy about it. That has to be the perfect dream ever, he thought. His eyes traveled to the sleeping form of Lightleaf. She was curled into a ball with her fluffy tail covering her nose and one paw over it. She looked completely at peace. Shadowclaw felt his heart flutter. Could this be love?

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, going into love mode. The "Could this be love?" came from Wolves of The Beyond: Star Wolf** **when Whistler thought to himself after hearing Dearlea howl. I wrote this chapter while listening to the sounds of Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. It's dark outside. I'm scared as crap, those sound were so creepy yet so beautiful!**

**Yeah, that above author note doesn't really apply anymore. I'm not listening to any music at the moment, but Takashimo was when she was writing this! :D We are about 13 chapters away from my writing! Yay! Can't wait, but hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12 and Updated Allegiances

Updated Allegiances

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Silverstar - Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Foxslayer - Ginger tom with black ears and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Blueheart - Blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes. Apprentice, Runningpaw

_Warriors:_

Hollymist - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

Hazelstripe - Brown she-cat with hazel eyes.

Owlfoot - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Shadowclaw - Dark gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Dustpaw

Lightleaf - Brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentices:_

Dustpaw - Pale gray tom with amber eyes.

Runningpaw - Brown and cream tom with olive green eyes.

_Queens:_

Pollenheart - Golden she-cat with amber eyes.

_Elders:_

Sorrelfang - Copper tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Lionstar - Golden tabby tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Snailfoot - Silvery-gray tom with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Noclaws - Golden-brown tom with amber eyes and no claws.

_Warriors:_

Breezewhisper - White tom with gray patches and amber eyes.

Hawkstorm - Brown tom with gray splotches and green eyes.

Widepelt - Black tom with silver tips on his ears and chest. He has blue eyes.

Fernflower - Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Blackenedflame - Black tom with ginger flecks and amber eyes.

Spiderdapple - Silver she-cat with black dapples on her back and has blue eyes.

Milkshade - White she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Smokepaw

Darkstream - Large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_Apprentices:_

Smokepaw - Gray and brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Queens:_

Sunpatch - Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Widepelt's kit; Larchkit (Black she-kit)

**WindClan:**

Leader: Ravenstar - Black tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Stormwatcher - Gray tom with black markings and green eyes.

Medicine cat: Lostdawn - Pale ginger tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Moonpath

_Warriors:_

Redpetal - Dark ginger she-cat with silver ears and amber eyes.

Seedpath - Light cream she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Violetpaw

Cloudyflight - Gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Snakestrike - Black tom with blue eyes.

Briarsong - Cream and ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

Sweetdapple - Tortoiseshell dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

_Apprentices:_

Violetpaw - Cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

_Queens:_

Silverpetal - Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

_Elders:_

Thistleshadow - Fluffy white tom with amber eyes.

Muddydove - White she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes. Retired early due to deafness.

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Truestar - Very old, brown tom with gray eyes.

Deputy: Graybird - Gray tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Ivywing - Black she-cat with brown toes and blue eyes.

_Warriors:_

Icepath - White tom with amber eyes and cream paws. Apprentice, Riverpaw

Longfang - Blue-gray tom with blue eyes and white ears.

Shallowpool - Molted brown tom with amber eyes.

Rainshadow - Gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

Grassfoot - Black tom with clear blue eyes.

Birchpelt - White and brown tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Fishpaw

_Apprentices:_

Riverpaw - Gray and black tom with gray patches.

Fishpaw - White she-cat with amber eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Shadowclaw walked into the medicine den, seeing Dustpaw swatting at a mossball. The apprentice looked up and his eyes brightened. "Hi Shadowclaw! Did you come to see me?!" Dustpaw asked.

"Yes. How are you feeling?" Shadowclaw asked, sitting down in front of his apprentice's temporary nest.

"I feel fine, but Blueheart still won't let me outside, and Runningpaw is always worried. I want my leg to heal already!" Dustpaw whined loudly. This caused Runningpaw to come.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The medicine apprentice noticed Shadowclaw. "Are you hurt or something? If you are, you'll have to wait for Blueheart to come back. I'm just learning about herbs." he said.

Shadowclaw shook his head, "No. I was just checking on Dustpaw." The dark warrior looked at Runningpaw. He knew that at heart, Runningpaw wasn't a medicine cat, but after the attack, the apprentice felt as though he needed to be one.

"Well, Blueheart said that Dustpaw should be resting now. So, you have to go. But you can check on him again later." Runningpaw said. Shadowclaw nodded, and left.

When he walked out into the clearing, he saw Lightleaf eating a sparrow. Shadowclaw felt his heart flutter again and went to get a piece of fresh-kill for himself. He looked at the pile and chose a vole, then padded over to Lightleaf. He sat down near her, "Hey."

Lightleaf looked up and smiled. "Hey Shadowclaw." she said. Shadowclaw felt his pelt get warmer. Thank goodness, his fur was dark or she would have seen his blush.

"Have you found a way to get information on Tallspruce?" he asked.

Lightleaf's eyes sparked with self-pride, "Yes. I actually have a friend who can, Smokepaw."

Shadowclaw's eyes widened, "Smokepaw agreed to give you information? Why?"

Lightleaf smiled, "He's had a bad feeling about this too. Also, he knows that I won't ask for any more than what happened to Tallspruce. We're friends."

"Hmm, can't he just tell you right away? I mean, he is ShadowClan." Shadowclaw said.

"No. He wasn't allowed to see. Grown cats only. That's how he knows something's up." Lightleaf said.

"Oh. What do you think happened?" Shadowclaw asked. He was indeed interested.

"I don't really know. I think Lionstar may have kicked him out. But I can't come up with a reason." Lightleaf sighed. "Oh, I just remembered that I have a patrol to be on. Later." The tabby warrior stood up, padding away.

"Kay, later." Shadowclaw said as the female warrior finished her sparrow and padded off. He then looked back down at the half-eaten vole. "You can't just out and say 'I love her', Shadowclaw. You aren't even sure if you really do." he said to himself.

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

**(Outside The Clans)**

"So, what's your plan again?" Twilight asked.

"We are rebuilding BloodClan." Wet replied. Twilight looked at him. Half-confused, half-thinking he was crazy.

"We find some cats that can fight and are willing to kill. Those cats will make up warriors. After that's done, we need to train them a bit. Only then, we'll come back. And either take over, or destroy the clans." Wet said, an evil smile spread across his face. Twilight smiled too, in admiration. Wet always had great ideas, and this was his best yet. Yes, they would rebuild the clan that brought fear to others. What a grand day that would be.

A sound came to her ears. A rustle in the undergrowth. She hissed to Wet in warning, they both got into fighting stance. A long-legged gray tom pushed his way out of the plants. There were just recently healed scars on his back and face. "I heard you two talking." he said.

"And?" Wet asked.

"I want in." the gray tom said. After looking him over a few times, Wet and Twilight settled.

"That depends on what you can do, Tallspruce." Wet said. Twilight was slightly surprised that Wet knew the gray tom.

"No, I'm just Tall now. Lionstar wasn't pleased with me anymore." Tall said.

"I see. Well, what are you waiting for? Show us what you can do." Wet ordered.

Tall nodded, looking around for a target. A rabbit sat munching on a piece of grass, unaware of the cats nearby. Tall smiled, turning, and walking back into the underbrush. Twilight and Wet sat there, waiting for him to jump out and kill the rabbit. Twilight suddenly screeched as she was bowled over. She looked up to see Tall smirking. "We didn't even know you were coming." Twilight said as Tall let her up.

"Yes. I see how you did that. You were downwind and silent. Well done." Wet said.

"Does that mean?" Tall asked.

"Yes, you're in. However, you must be willing to kill. I don't mean just warriors. Queens, elders, and kits too." Wet said, standing.

Tall nodded, "I can do that."

"We'll see. Come on, we've got some work to do." Wet said. He then bounded off, Twilight and Tall following suit. They eventually stopped at the edge of the forest. Outside it were grassy hills. "Hmm, this will be a fine place to rest." Wet observed, leading the way out onto the grassland. Twilight looked at the almost treeless area. It made her feel vulnerable, she didn't like that feeling. "Right here, this is good." Wet said when they came to a spot with longer grass.

The feel of eyes on her caused Twilight to look behind her. Tall was eyeing her, interested. Wet must have noticed because he said, "Off limits. She's mine."

Tall sighed, "Fine."

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

**(ThunderClan Camp)**

A gust of wind blew some sand into Lightleaf's face. She hissed as the grains irritated her eyes. "Fox-dung." she muttered, rubbing her paw over her eyes. It only made the irritation worse. She finally decided it would be best to go to Blueheart. "Blueheart?" she called as she entered the den. Out of her unirritated eye, she saw the medicine cat look up from where she was checking Dustpaw's sprained leg.

"Yes?" Blueheart asked.

"I got some sand in my eye and can't get it out." Lightleaf said.

Blueheart motioned for Lightleaf to sit down. Once she finished with Dustpaw, she came over to the tabby. "Open your eye." she said. Lightleaf did as told. Blueheart saw redness and a tiny cut. "Some celandine will do the trick. Stay there while I get it." she said. Lightleaf waited, and Blueheart came back.

"Okay, open nice and wide." Blueheart said, the herb ready. When Lightleaf did, she felt juice being trickled into her eye. She fought the urge to blink. "That should do it. You can close it now. If your eye doesn't feel different or worsens, come tell me." Blueheart said.

Lightleaf closed her eye. "Thank you." she said, standing and leaving the den. She stepped out into the camp and looked around. _Guess I can't go out_, she figured.

So instead, she decided to go chat with Pollenheart. She walked to the nursery and saw the golden queen laying in a sunny patch of grass and a few fallen leaves. "Hey Pollenheart." Lightleaf said, padding over and settling beside her friend.

"Hey." Pollenheart said. Lightleaf wondered just how many kits Pollenheart was going to have. Blueheart had guessed four. That was a lot to some, but Pollenheart had bounced around happily.

" How are you feeling?" Lightleaf asked.

"Heavy and unbalanced lately. Every time I walk, I wobble a bit." Pollenheart said with a slight complaining tone.

Lightleaf giggled despite her friend's glare. "Don't worry, only half a moon left. Then they're coming out." she said.

Pollenheart sighed and rolled onto her back, smiling down at her large belly. "Yeah. I guess these past moons will all be worth it." she said.

"Umm, I know this sounds kind of selfish. But, do you think I could… name one?" Lightleaf asked.

Pollenheart looked at her as though she were crazy, "How is that selfish? Of course you can!"

Lightleaf laughed, "Just guess I was afraid you'd say no."

"Why would I do that? You're my best friend! Besides Foxslayer and Shadowclaw of course." Pollenheart said. Lightleaf laughed again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now we know Wet's plan! Do you think I'm making Shadowclaw start to love Lightleaf too soon? I can slow the process a bit if that's the case. R&R friends.**

**Another Author's note: Yay! Kits, time to edit the next chapter! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Were you able to find out any more info?" Lightleaf asked, looking at the apprentice in front of her.

"Only a little bit. I can't ask anyone directly. It'll make some cats suspicious." Smokepaw said, "But, I listened in on Fernflower and Spiderdapple. They said something about how shameful it was that Tallspruce was beaten that easily."Lightleaf nodded. "Maybe that's why he left. He had wounds inflicted, but to everyone else, that wasn't enough I guess." Smokepaw said.

"What do you mean it wasn't enough?" Lightleaf asked.

Smokepaw sighed, "Lionstar says that just a few wounds shows that you didn't fight well. Even more, Tallspruce ran away. But then again, so did Hawkstorm."

" Then why didn't Hawkstorm "leave?"" Lightleaf asked.

"Hawkstorm had fewer wounds, but they were more severe. Lionstar also thinks that the worse the wound, the harder you fought." Smokepaw said, "The whole point of that attack was to see how strong ShadowClan is."

Lightleaf's eyes widened, "So, that's Lionstar's way of doing things? If he wants to see how strong his warriors are, he should wait until a true battle comes along." Smokepaw nodded in agreement. "I'm beginning to think Lionstar has a whole hive of bees on his brain." Lightleaf said. She was a bit surprised that Smokepaw didn't defend his leader, but of course, the apprentice wasn't fond of the golden leader. "Smokepaw, why don't you just leave ShadowClan? It's easy to see that you don't like it." Lightleaf said.

Smokepaw smiled slightly as he shook his head, "Just because I don't like Lionstar, or how he does things doesn't mean I just leave. ShadowClan is the clan I was born in, and the clan I'll die in." Lightleaf remained silent. That, was a perfect example of loyalty. Smokepaw was only giving Lightleaf information because she was his friend, and he wanted truth too.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in a few nights. Bye, Smokepaw." Lightleaf said, getting up and turning.

"Hi Lightleaf." Smokepaw said, doing the same. Lightleaf wasn't confused as others may have been. To Smokepaw, saying goodbye meant forever, so he always said hello.

Lightleaf continued back to ThunderClan's camp. Along the way, she noticed a brown and cream pelt. "Runningpaw, is that you?" she asked. The young tom looked up from where he was picking some marigold, "Yeah. What are you doing out here?"

"Just walking." Lightleaf lied, "Need some help?"

Runningpaw smiled gratefully, "Yes please. I've got the marigold, can you go find some raspberry leaves?"

Lightleaf nodded, "Sure." She walked a bit away, looking for a spade-shaped leaved bush. When she spotted some red berries, she went to check the leaves to make sure it was the right bush.

Lightleaf closed her eyes and began to rely on her past life for help. She let Leafpool take over. Flipping one leaf over, she saw that it had a silverish color. "Yes, this is raspberry." Leafpool said. Plucking some leaves from the canes of the bush, Lightleaf came back. "Thanks Leafpool." she said.

"Oh, you got them." Runningpaw said when she padded back to him.

"Yep. I can carry these back to camp for you." Lightleaf said.

"That'd be nice. Let's go." Runningpaw said.

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

"Ow, that hurt." Shadowclaw grumbled, rubbing his head. Sorrelfang huffed and continued to bite at her left shoulder. "You can't do that, Sorrelfang. You'll just make it worse." Shadowclaw said. _Why did Blueheart have to ask him to deal with the elder?_

"What else am I supposed to do?" Sorrelfang asked, "It itches and there's a tick on it too." Shadowclaw was starting to get irritated with her. Sorrelfang knew well enough that messing with her shoulder wound could end up with it infected, but did she care? No, it seemed not. Sorrelfang went on biting. Obviously, nothing he said would stop her. So he sighed, and left the elders' den. Shadowclaw jumped back as Blueheart hurried past.

What was she in such a rush for?

Shadowclaw was about to go ask her when he saw Lightleaf and Runningpaw entering camp. Forgetting the blue-gray medicine cat, he padded up to them. "I see you have your paws full. Did you need that much?" he asked.

Runningpaw nodded, "Dustpaw and Sorrelfang need the marigold, and Blueheart wants herbs ready for when Pollenheart starts kitting."

"Okay. Well, I'll get out of your way then." Shadowclaw said, allowing the two cats to pass him. Lightleaf's tail ran along his side, making his heart flutter. It remained that way as he watched her and Runningpaw walk to the medicine den. Then he saw Blueheart come back from wherever she had been and talked to them for a moment. Runningpaw quickly ran into the medicine den. He came back with a stick in his jaws. "What in the name of StarClan is going on?" Shadowclaw asked, mostly to himself.

He watched as Blueheart led her apprentice and Lightleaf away, towards the nursery. Eventually, Shadowclaw decided to find out what was happening. He made his way to the nursery and poked his head in. Pollenheart lay on her side, panting and whimpering. "Isn't it a bit early?" Lightleaf asked.

Blueheart nodded, "Yes. But we can't ponder on that right now. Runningpaw, give her that stick. She'll need it."

"Umm... what's going on?" Shadowclaw asked from the entrance.

Blueheart's head snapped up. "Shadowclaw, don't come in here. Pollenheart's kits are coming early." she said. The medicine cat then set her paw on the golden queen's belly. "Easy now Pollenheart. Breath and push, that's all you must do right now. Breath and push." she said. Pollenheart nodded painfully and did as told. Shadowclaw wondered whether or not he should get Foxslayer. When a bundle of wet fur hit the nest, he went to find the deputy.

He found the ginger tom eating a mouse. "Foxslayer, Pollenheart is kitting." Shadowclaw said.

Foxslayer stopped eating and buried the mouse for later. "Right now?" Foxslayer asked. Shadowclaw nodded. He moved aside quickly the deputy ran to the nursery.

"Does everyone want to run me over?" Shadowclaw asked, following at a slower pace. When they came to the nursery, Blueheart ordered them to stay outside, but they still peaked inside. There were already two kits at Pollenheart's belly. Okay, make that three.

"One more." Blueheart said. Pollenheart almost broke the stick between her teeth as she pushed another kit out. Lightleaf went to licking until the kit began mewling. "Three toms and one she-kit." Blueheart announced. Pollenheart kept biting the stick for some reason.

"You can stop." Runningpaw said. However, there was a surprise that had managed to hide from Blueheart's detection. A fifth kit made its way into the world.

"Oh my." Lightleaf said. Before anyone else could, Pollenheart began licking the kit herself.

"Now that should be the last one. I hope." Blueheart said, smiling. She looked at Shadowclaw and Foxslayer, "Come in."

Foxslayer was sitting beside Pollenheart in a heartbeat. "I love them." he said. Shadowclaw decided it was best to stay outside. Let the new family bond. Blueheart gave Pollenheart some borage and led a fascinated Runningpaw back to the medicine den. Lightleaf came out and sat next to Shadowclaw. "You think those kits will be okay? I mean, they were born early." she asked.

"With parents like Pollenheart and Foxslayer? Of course they will." Shadowclaw said.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was kind of forced to make this chappie short. First, I ran out of ideas. -_- Second, I can't go further without the kits being named.**

**Do you guys have any ideas for kit names and appearances?**

**Again, that author note no longer slides. We have the kits named! Just telling everyone that! R&R! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story (yet), and none of it is my writing... yet... Takashimo and I do not own warriors.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Shadowclaw yawned as he woke. He glanced around. Everyone else was still asleep. The sun had yet to rise. But then something caught his attention. Hazelstripe's nest was empty. Where could his former mentor be at this time? _Maybe she went to make dirt_, he thought. It seemed as though he wouldn't be going back to sleep, so he decided to take his usual walk in the forest.

Shadowclaw got up, stretching his long body. He then made his way out of the den. There were only three other warriors, so he didn't worry much about stepping on tails. _Thank StarClan Pollenheart had kits_, he thought, _we need_ _to get our numbers up_. He stepped out into the night, taking a deep breath. Owlfoot was guarding camp. Shadowclaw nodded to him as he exited.

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

As he walked around a fallen tree, Shadowclaw caught a glimpse of brown. It was moving too. "Hazelstripe, is that you?" he called. He approached a bit. Yes, it was her.

Hazelstripe looked at him in surprise, "Shadowclaw! What are you doing up so early?!"

"I seem to always wake up at night. What are _you_ doing?" the dark warrior countered. He noticed Hazelstripe was near a patch of earth that looked a bit loose. Almost as if something was under it.

"I... uh, just needed some air." Hazelstripe said, tearing Shadowclaw's attention from the ground. He raised one brow, not very convinced.

"Why does it look like something is buried there?" he asked, padding to the area.

Hazelstripe visibly stiffened as he pawed at the soil. "Please, don't do that." she said. Slight distress showed in her hazel eyes.

"Why?" Shadowclaw asked, slowing, but not stopping. The brown she-cat before him shuffled her paws. It looked as though she were trying to make up something.

Never before had Shadowclaw seen the brown warrior acting so oddly. What about this patch of earth was so important to her? Hazelstripe sighed, then looked at him with sad eyes. "It's... my mate's grave." she said. Shadowclaw was genuinely surprised at this. He'd never known Hazelstripe had a mate.

"You had a mate? What happened to him?" Shadowclaw asked, now stepping away from the grave.

Hazelstripe set her paw gently on it, "Yes, I did. He died doing what he had to and that's all that matters."

Shadowclaw tilted his head, "What did he do?"

Hazelstripe didn't look at him, "Protected us." That only increased Shadowclaw's curiosity.

"Who's us?" he asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Hazelstripe said. Her voice held amusement, not anger.

"It never hurts to find out new things." Shadowclaw said, quoting Hazelstripe from when she was just assigned as his mentor.

At that, Hazelstripe laughed half-heartedly. "No, it doesn't." she then lost her smile, "Us… was me and our kits."

"You had kits?" Shadowclaw asked. All this time he thought Hazelstripe never had an interest in having a mate. But it turned out she had one, once.

"Yes. Two. Only one survived though. Little Lightkit." Hazelstripe said. Her eyes widened after realizing what she'd said.

"Wait, Lightkit? You mean that you're.." Shadowclaw trailed off. Who would've guessed.

"Yes," Hazelstripe said, "I'm Lightleaf's mother."

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

"Oh, look. There they are." Lightleaf said. Hazelstripe and Shadowclaw entered camp. Shadowclaw gave Lightleaf only a short glance. "Hmm?" Lightleaf sounded. She didn't really get a chance to question the gray tom as Foxslayer spoke.

"Where were you two? We have a morning patrol to do." he said.

Hazelstripe shook her pelt, "Needed some air. We're here now, so let's go."

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

Lightleaf slowed her pace so that she walked next to Shadowclaw. "Hey, why were you and Hazelstripe really out here?" she asked. She knew well enough that something had gone on.

"I think Hazelstripe should tell you. It's better to know first-paw, not second." Shadowclaw said. At Lightleaf's confused expression, he continued, "Just ask who your parents are. You always wanted to know, right?"

That was true, Lightleaf had always wondered about what could be running in her veins. But how would asking Hazelstripe about that help her find out what happened between her and Shadowclaw? "Okay." Lightleaf said, despite her questioning mind. She then sped up a little to catch up with Hazelstripe. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

The older brown warrior looked out of the corner of her eye at Shadowclaw. Then back at Lightleaf, "Of course you can."

"Do you know who my parents are?" Lightleaf asked.

Hazelstripe seemed unsurprised, "Yes. Would you like to know?"

"Yes please." Lightleaf said. Hazelstripe stopped walking and moved a bit away from the still moving patrol. Lightleaf followed her.

"You sure you want to know?" Hazelstripe asked.

"Yes." Lightleaf said.

"Alright then. Your father is dead. His name, was Nero." Hazelstripe said.

"Nero? That's not a warrior name." Lightleaf said.

Hazelstripe nodded, "I know. He was a rogue."

Lightleaf's eyes widened. A rogue? Her father had been a rogue? "What about my mother?" she asked.

"You're looking at her." Hazelstripe said, "I'm sorry." Lightleaf wasn't upset at all. To show that, she purred and rubbed against Hazelstripe. "Y-you're not angry?" Hazelstripe asked.

"No. I do have one last question though." Lightleaf said.

"What is it?" her mother asked.

Lightleaf looked her in the eyes, "Why didn't you tell me? The clan?"

Hazelstripe sighed, "I thought that if I did, you would hate me. And the clan would question your loyalty. I wanted you to be treated like any other cat."

Lightleaf smiled, then remembered something, "How did Nero die?"

"He was protecting us." Hazelstripe said.

"From what?" Lightleaf asked.

"Wetfeather. He found us not a heartbeat after you and your brother were born." Lightleaf gasped. Wetfeather had killed her father? And, she had a brother?

"What happened?" she asked.

"Wetfeather had a thing for me around that time. But I refused him every time, I was already in love. So, when he saw me and Nero with kits, he became furious. Nero tried to drive him away, but was killed. I was forced to run. Since I could only carry one kit, I picked you up, and left Thistlekit behind." Hazelstripe recalled.

Lightleaf was speechless. She should expect no less of that fox-heart. Her heart had already been sparked with burning hate for Wetfeather. Now it was an inferno of loathe. She muttered under her breath. "What was that?" Hazelstripe asked.

"I wish I could sink my claws into his throat. He's done so much." said Lightleaf.

Hazelstripe gasped, "You shouldn't say such things. It taints your spirit."

"I know. But it's true." Lightleaf said.

"I understand," Hazelstripe said, "It's true for me too."

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

In only a few short days, Wet and Twilight had gathered five cats into their new BloodClan. "We still need more cats. This is barely a good start." Wet said. Twilight nodded in agreement. They'd need more than this is they were going to take over the lake.

A russet-colored tom hurried toward them, "Rake found two cats that are willing to join. Do you wish to see them?"

Wet thought for a moment, "Yes. Go get them, Crimson."

A few heartbeats later, Wet found himself looking at two young cats. Perhaps 12 or 13 moons. "Where have you come from?" Twilight asked, beginning the usual round of questions.

One of the young cats, a black tom, answered. "We're from a place called Oni's Den. It's where cats fight to earn their place." he said.

"How well do you fight?" Twilight asked.

The other cat, a gray tortoiseshell, answered that one. "From what cats there have said, pretty well. We've killed about five cats each." she said.

"What are your names?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Black," said the tom, "And she's Peril."

The questions were finished. "You have one last thing to do before being accepted. Leer! Tall!" Wet called. A cream-furred she-cat and gray tom came quickly. Wet then looked at Black and Peril, "Fight them."

The young cats stood. Peril launched herself at Tall while Black stayed still. Leer eventually became impatient and pounced on him. Black seemed to try to get her off, moving closer to Peril and Tall. Once all four cats were close to each other, Black and Peril switched. The young cats had a different style and strength, so the switch caught Tall and Leer off guard. They were pinned quickly.

" Impressive," Wet said, "You've proven yourselves. Welcome to BloodClan."

* * *

**Author's Note: Who here noticed that I never mentioned who Lightleaf's parents were? This was why. I think Oni means Devil. So Black and Peril are from Devil's Den.**

**Also, I've gotten names for some of Pollenheart's kits. They are:**

**Fluffykit - Fluffy-tailed gray she-kit with blue eyes.**

**Silverkit - Silver tabby she-kit with light blue eyes.**

**Sparrowkit - Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.**

**There are a total of five kits in Pollenheart's litter. Three males, two females. I need two more toms! Also, please acknowledge pelt colors. I prefer to have kits with fur somewhat like their parents'.**

**Pollenheart is golden, Foxslayer is ginger with black ears.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**Well, we have all the kits now actually. But thanks for reviewing! It means a lot! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"They are so cute!" Lightleaf gushed. One of the kits, a reddish-brown tom, squeaked in defiance. Almost as if saying, he was not cute. That only made the two she-cats 'aww'. " Have you named them yet?" Lightleaf asked her friend.

Pollenheart nodded. "Sparrowkit, Fluffykit, Silverkit, and Stormkit." she said.

Lightleaf was confused, "That's only four of them."

Pollenheart smiled, "I know. You said you wanted to name one, remember? So go ahead."

Lightleaf looked at the one tom that hadn't been named. He looked like a mini Foxslayer. "How about...Bramblekit?" she said, sounding more like a question.

"I like that name." Pollenheart said. Now all five kits had their own names.

Pollenheart began grooming Fluffykit, who squeaked and tried to get closer to her mother. "She seems to like that." Lightleaf commented. Her golden-furred friend purred.

"Yes, she does. Much more than her littermates." she said. Lightleaf gazed almost longingly at the scene. She felt a memory come to her.

_*Leafpool licked the head of one of her newborns. Squirrelflight was nearby. At the ginger she-cat's own belly was a single brown tabby kit with ginger paws. "The father is Crowfeather isn't it?" Squirrelflight asked knowingly. _

_Leafpool nodded, "Yes." She looked at her sister desperately, "You are going to take them, right?"_

_Squirrelflight nodded, "Of course." The fiery she-cat suddenly looked at her own kit. The poor thing had stopped breathing, dead. "N-no. No, no, no, no, no!" Squirrelflight cried with distress._

_"I'm sorry Squirrelflight, but he was born early. In this weather, we both knew he had no chance." Leafpool said, "Let's get back to camp." *_

A shudder ran through Lightleaf's body. This told her two things. One, she was probably bound to have kits now. Two, one of the five kits at her friend's belly would not last long. " You okay?" Pollenheart asked.

"Hmm? Yes, fine." Lightleaf lied. As Pollenheart went back to grooming her kits, Lightleaf looked at them sadly.

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

With a shake of his pelt, Shadowclaw entered camp. The hunting patrol had indeed taken some energy from him. He set the few pieces of prey he'd caught in the fresh-kill pile and started towards the warriors' den. A nap sounding pretty good at the moment. Then he saw Lightleaf walking from the direction of where the nursery was, a skip in her step. She picked up a plump mouse and started back. Quickly, Shadowclaw went to catch her. "Hey, Lightleaf. Whatcha doin'?" he asked. Lightleaf looked a bit surprised at his sudden appearance, but smiled behind the mouse she was carrying.

"Sakin tis shoo Hollenart." she said, muffled. Shadowclaw tilted his head, then realize she'd said that she was taking the mouse to Pollenheart.

"Oh, okay." he said, stepping out of her way. Lightleaf blinked at him, then went on her way. Shadowclaw sighed. The whole time he'd been talking to her, his heart had been fluttering.

He realized that the same thing used to happen when he was with Silverpetal. But last time he'd seen her that had not happened. Perhaps he hadn't loved the WindClan she-cat. In fact, he had felt like more of a mentor to her. But a whole moon had passed, now early leafbare, and the fluttering hadn't ceased. If possible, increased. Shadowclaw looked in the direction Lightleaf had gone, _Do I love her?_

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

**(Next Day)**

Shadowclaw's ears perked when he heard a noise. Like a twig snapping under a paw. He stopped, suspiciously looking into the undergrowth. Two green eyes appeared. "What in the-" The air was knocked from his lungs as he was pinned. A large cat glared down at him. Shadowclaw looked at him with wide eyes, for sure this cat would kill him.

"Shadowclaw!" He looked as Lightleaf ran to where he was in his predicament. Lightleaf saw what was happening and glared at the large tom, "Get off of him!" Surprisingly, the cat obeyed. Lightleaf continued glaring until Shadowclaw had gone to stand beside her. By then, the rest of the patrol had joined them.

Shadowclaw took note that despite being put against four cats, the large tom seemed unintimidated. In fact, his eyes hadn't left Lightleaf. This kind of ticked Shadowclaw off. "Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Hollymist asked.

The stranger tore his eyes from Lightleaf to look at her. "My name is Umbriel. I came with hopes of joining ThunderClan." he said. Hollymist seemed to be deciding if she should trust what he said.

Shadowclaw was sure of something. He sure did not trust this cat. "Come with us. We'll see what Silverstar says." Hollymist decided, beginning to lead the way. Shadowclaw followed along, a look of a kit not getting their way on his face. Umbriel came up to him.

"I am sorry for what happened. I did not expect to find ThunderClan this quickly." he said.

Shadowclaw did his best not to hiss, "Fine."

xxxxxx*xxxxxx

**(Later)**

Silverstar had been talking to Umbriel alone for some time. Eventually the leader stepped out and called his clan.

"I have decided that this stranger shall be allowed half a moon in ThunderClan to test him. If he proves trustworthy and loyal, he will be allowed to join ThunderClan." the leader said. Lightleaf felt oddly okay with this. Maybe this will be good, she thought.

When the announcement finished, Umbriel walked up to her. "May I ask your name?" he asked.

"It's Lightleaf." Lightleaf replied. He seemed polite. Even after she saw him pinning Shadowclaw earlier.

Umbriel purred, "A lovely name."

Lightleaf couldn't help but be flattered. "Thank you," she said, "I like your name too. It's interesting, and unique."

"You're welcome, and thank you." Umbriel said.

Lightleaf had been honest. His name was interesting and unique indeed. It was also fitting. Umbriel's eyes were differently colored. The left was green, while the right was brown. And the center of both was lined with amber. His pelt was a brown-gray color with a bit of black. Without a doubt, he had to be the most handsome tom Lightleaf had ever met.

"Lightleaf?" Umbriel asked. Lightleaf shook her head slightly.

She hadn't know he was talking. "Yes?" she said.

"I asked if you'd mind showing me around a bit." Umbriel asked.

Lightleaf nodded, "Of course." Umbriel purred again and followed her as she started.

"This is the warriors' den," Lightleaf said as she stopped near it, "It's where all the warriors sleep. That is where you'll be sleeping too." Umbriel nodded. Lightleaf continued to the medicine den, "This is where the medicine cat and her apprentice stay. They take care of anyone who gets sick or injured." Lightleaf caught sight of Blueheart and meowed a hello. The blue-gray she-cat nodded a greeting.

The little tour went on until Umbriel had seen the whole camp. "I don't think your friend likes me." Umbriel said as they ate some fresh-kill.

"Who?" Lightleaf asked. Umbriel motioned to where Shadowclaw was trying to get at an itch on his back. Lightleaf blinked, "Don't worry. Shadowclaw is a nice cat. But remember, you did sort of jump him."

Umbriel nodded, "Okay."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who have given their kit names. Sorry that I could not use them all.**

**So, one of the kits might die. Who will it be? Most likely one of the kits with 'S' in the beginning. Could Shadowclaw really love Lightleaf? Or is it temporary? Also, exactly who is Umbriel? R&R!**

**Yay! A few more chapters to go before it's my writing! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After two days, Shadowclaw had found that his love for Lightleaf had to be true. He had loved her in his past life, so why not in his current life? The fluttering in his heart had not given any sign of stopping anytime soon. Yes, this was love for sure. Shadowclaw took a deep breath and gathered his courage as he started to where Lightleaf was busy licking her paw. He was going to tell her how he felt. And if he was rejected, then he was rejected.

He froze when he saw Umbriel pad up to Lightleaf. They talked for a moment. Lightleaf tried to lick near her tail, but couldn't. So Umbriel smiled and began to lick the area for her. Shadowclaw blinked. They began sharing tongues, without talking much though. The feeling of his heart cracking hit Shadowclaw at full force. Followed by a twinge of jealousy. This wasn't fair at all!

Only two days, and Umbriel was already cozying up to Lightleaf. Shadowclaw had known her since she was kitted! He turned swiftly and walked away, his tail lashing. He gave one last look at the two. Wait.

Umbriel had an odd smile on his face as he listened to Lightleaf. It made Shadowclaw feel even less trust, if possible, towards Umbriel.  
_Whatever's going on_, he thought, _I don't like it._

**xxxxxx*xxxxxx**

**(StarClan Time!)**

"I don't know what we can do anymore." Firestar said, sighing. What was happening now was completely out of StarClan's control. Cinderpelt and Ashfoot sat next to him.

"We can't do anything," Cinderpelt said, "Their future depends on their choices."

Ashfoot nodded, "True. But, there _is_ one thing we can try."

She was immediately given both cats' attention. "What is it?" Cinderpelt asked.

"We can guide them," Ashfoot meowed, "To that cat's true ambitions."

**xxxxxx*xxxxxx**

Lightleaf shook her pelt a bit, "Thank you, Umbriel." The brown-gray tom purred as if to say 'You're welcome'.

"Thank _you_ for the information. I was wondering why Hazelstripe was just sitting outside last night," Umbriel mewed back.

"No problem. It's only been two days, you have a while to learn how things work exactly." Lightleaf said. Umbriel smiled, then walked off.

"Do you like him?"

Lightleaf jumped and turned around to see Dustpaw. The young tom had fully healed after ShadowClan's attack. "As a friend, yes." Lightleaf answered.

Dustpaw smiled, "Good. I'll go tell Shadowclaw that. He's really mad right now."

"Mad? Why's he mad?" Lightleaf asked.

"He thinks you want to be Umbriel's mate. He kept grumbling about it when I went to ask him about training." Dustpaw said.

Lightleaf tilted her head, "That's silly. But why would he be mad about it if it actually was true?"

Dustpaw looked at her with still innocent young eyes, "'Cause he likes you."

Before Lightleaf could ask anymore, the apprentice hurried off, saying that he was going to tell Shadowclaw now.

Lightleaf remained in her spot, _He likes me?_

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was SHORT. Curse short chapters! But I just thought it'd be good to end here.**

**I'M LISTEN TO THE NYA NYA SONG! It reminds me of Blair! For those who don't know who Blair is, oh well.**

**Brambleheart's Note: Sorry Takashimo, don't know you Blair is! Alright, now to post the remaining chapters!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Walking to the shore of the lake, Lightleaf still thought about what Dustpaw had told her. Shadowclaw liked her. When had this started? How had she not realized sooner? Lightleaf stole a glance at Shadowclaw, who was now jumping onto the tree bridge. He'd been ignoring her all day.  
Lightleaf had a feeling it had to do with the fact that he thought she liked Umbriel. She suddenly found herself a bit angry. Maybe if he had asked her, it would have been easier. A sigh escaped her lungs. "Hey! Lightleaf, are you coming?"

She snapped to attention, realizing that she'd fallen behind. Owlfoot was looking down at her from the bridge. "Yes." she said, jumping onto it. Owlfoot gave her a single nod before turning and making his way to the island. Lightleaf followed at a slower pace.

The sound of cracking caught her attention. Lightleaf looked at the source, "Huh?" It was coming from the tree. She stayed still, listening. The cracking persisted and got louder and more evident. Lightleaf furrowed her brows. What was causing the tree to make such a sound? _Wait._

Before she could fully process what was happening, the surface beneath her paws caved in. A shriek elicited from her as she fell through. The collapse of the tree caused ice that had formed over the lake to break. Lightleaf plunged into the freezing water. It felt as though a thousand thorns were poked into her skin.

She tried to scramble back out, but ended up moving away from the hole in the ice. Thankfully, she had taken a deep breath instinctively before falling in. But that air needed to be let back out. Desperately, Lightleaf pressed against the ice. That did nothing but make her go deeper in the water. Further from the surface.

_This is it,_ she thought, _I'm going to die_. Her vision began to fade. Everything started to get dark. Oddly, it felt comforting. Lightleaf found herself getting sleepy. _Maybe I can close my eyes for a little bit,_ she thought. Her body felt lighter, and began to rise back to the ice. No time, no time to waste trying to reach air. She needed to sleep.

So sleepy.

She saw the ice break above her. A dark figure grabbed her by her scruff and began to pull. _No_, she thought, _I'm_ _trying to sleep_. _Leave me alone_. But the figure kept pulling until she was out of the bone chilling water.

So cold. It was time to sleep. Slowly, Lightleaf closed her eyes.

**xxxxxx*xxxxxx**

**(Later)**

Shadowclaw paced around, to worried to sleep. Lightleaf was still unconscious, in the medicine cats' den. He hadn't really bothered in drying himself when he had pulled her from the water. Instead he had set straight to licking her as if she were a newborn kit. So yes, he was still a bit wet. That tree bridge was old, bound to rot and waste away. But no one had thought it would have done so right beneath cat's paws. It had though.

_"Shadowclaw, you should rest. Lightleaf is going to be fine."_ a voice said. Shadowclaw growled. He looked around. No one._ "Rest."_ the voice persisted, _"You need it." _Maybe this was his conscience or something. Whatever it was, it was making him aggravated.

"Shut up, voice." he said. Obeying, the voice stopped.

He wished he knew for sure that Lightleaf was okay, but Blueheart had refused to say anything. The medicine cat never made promises on something she wasn't even sure of. Never wanting to raise anyone's hopes.

Hazelstripe had reluctantly done what Shadowclaw was refusing. Sleeping. He couldn't do that. Lightleaf had been mumbling about being so sleepy before passing out. Shadowclaw had been the only one to hear it.

"Can't sleep, can you?" Shadowclaw was about to growl at the voice again, but then saw Umbriel.

He huffed, "No." Umbriel smiled faintly and sat down.

"I can understand. Lightleaf is a jewel indeed. It'd be a shame if she were to pass." he said.

" Hmm?" Shadowclaw asked, sitting.

Umbriel smiled again, "Lovely she is. And valuable to ThunderClan, yes?" Shadowclaw nodded slowly. "What I am saying is, Lightleaf is a fine cat. In both ability and looks. It is a wonder she has no mate." Umbriel said. Shadowclaw didn't like where this conversation was going. "If she is to die, it would be bad. For the clan's numbers and strength. Not to mention any tom with eyes for her." Umbriel continued.

"Why am I sitting here listening to you?" Shadowclaw thought out loud.

Umbriel smiled. But this time, it looked more like a smirk. Some of his teeth showing. "Because you obviously have nothing more to do than walk in circles like a dog." he said.

Shadowclaw instantly took that as an insult, "What does _that_ mean?"

"It means that you aren't very bright, you know." Umbriel said. Shadowclaw growled and stood. "Calm yourself. I was talking love-wise. In which, you are not bright." Umbriel sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, is that so?" Shadowclaw asked. Umbriel nodded, "Yes. You cannot ignore your soul's mate for your own faults. No one ever said that Lightleaf had a heart's beat for me. You assumed that."

Shadowclaw looked at his paws, "I know."

"No you do not." Umbriel said, "If you did, you would not have done so."

" What do I do then?" Shadowclaw asked. Umbriel smiled, "Listen, and learn."

**xxxxxx*xxxxxx**

**(BloodClan)**

"Do you think he's doing his job?" Twilight asked.

Wet didn't look at her, "Of course. He's a master at deceiving." Twilight was still unsure. The spy they had sent hadn't sent any information back to BloodClan yet.  
_Is he taking his time or something?_

The plan had been made perfectly. He would get information about the clans and tell Leer, who was stationed directly outside the lake territories. Leer would then come back to BloodClan and give the information. So far, nothing. What was taking him so long?

"Don't stress yourself, Twilight." Wet said, "Everything will go as planned. You just go on and do whatever queens do."

Twilight stood and walked to the den that had been made for her, or any other she-cats who found themselves carrying kits. It was just her right now.  
Still, even as she laid down to sleep, she was thinking.

_Umbriel, you better be doing your job._

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN. Now you know about Umbriel. Anyway, we'll see if I decide to let Lightleaf live. *Laughs evilly***  
**R&R. I lovez you all!**

**Brambleheart's Note: haha! Yay! Almost there! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Lightleaf's eyes fluttered slightly as she woke up. Her body ached. How long had she been asleep? She saw Runningpaw entering the den. When he saw her, he dropped the catmint he was carrying and ran back out. "She's awake! She's awake!" he was shouting.

Slowly, Lightleaf lifted herself up. Her legs nearly gave out from the lack of use. They shook a bit, and were a little numb. "Ow, my head." she groaned. It was pounding. What had happened?

Blueheart and Hazelstripe hurried in. "You're awake." Blueheart said.

The next thing Lightleaf knew, Hazelstripe was rubbing against her, purring and licking her. Lightleaf fell back on her haunches, "Mother! Please stop, it hurts."

Blueheart nudged Hazelstripe away, "She's been unconscious for three days. She is probably sore from what happened." Lightleaf looked at them, confused. "You nearly drowned three days ago. Been passed out until now." Blueheart explained.

_So that's what happened._ "How didn't I, you know, die?" Lightleaf asked.

Hazelstripe began purring again, "Shadowclaw saw you fall through. He didn't hesitate to get you out."

Lightleaf looked down, "He saved me?"

"Yes." Hazelstripe replied.

Lightleaf looked back up, "Where is he now?"

"I think he went to hunt alone." her mother said.

Lightleaf jumped up, ignoring the protest of her body. She needed to talk to Shadowclaw. The dream she had had the whole time she was unconscious... she just needed to talk to him. " Where are you going?" Blueheart asked as Lightleaf ran out.

"To Shadowclaw!" Lightleaf shouted.

**xxxxxx*xxxxxx**

He pounced, killing the squirrel quickly. Shadowclaw had already killed two ravens, a vole, and a cardinal. He was still worried about Lightleaf. Three days had gone by, yet she still lay motionless. Anyone would guess she was dead if it was not for the movement of her chest. There was the sound of paws hitting the ground at a running pace. Shadowclaw turned, preparing for an attack. Instead, he saw a very familiar tabby she-cat.

"Lightleaf!" he cried happily. Before he could stop himself, he had already knocked her over and begun licking her cheeks and ears. She was awake! Awake! The female beneath him giggled a bit, then pressed a paw to his chest. A signal to let her up. Shadowclaw allowed her to do so. "Lightleaf." that was pretty much all he could say.

Lightleaf smiled warmly, "Yes?"

Shadowclaw only continued to stare at her. What could he say? Right now he was so full of happiness that he had been muted. He found himself wanting to pour out how much he worried about and loved her. "Lightleaf," he repeated, blushing slightly.

"Shadowclaw, I need to tell you something. I had a dream..." Lightleaf said, trailing. Shadowclaw tilted his head.

"It was about you and me. As Leafpool and Crowfeather. It made me realize something." Lightleaf said, now blushing. Shadowclaw leaned closer, wanting to hear. Hear anything she needed to say. He would listen.

The she-cat looked at him, "In the dream, I saw everything we went through. And I realize that you are an amazing and sweet and… and..."

Shadowclaw felt his heart flutter as it usually did when around Lightleaf. If she could just say what he was praying that she would.

A feeling came over both of them as their past lives took over.

_"I love you, Crowfeather." Leafpool said. Crowfeather purred and licked her cheek. They then allowed their current lives to return._

Shadowclaw looked at Lightleaf, "Is that what you wanted to say?" Lightleaf nodded, then pounced at him. The two were sent playfully rolling until they landed in a small clearing. Shadowclaw looked around and gasped. This was the place he dreamt of! He saw the small stream that had frozen over and the grass was slightly overgrown with frost on it. Yes, this was the place.

When he looked back to Lightleaf, she was purring and rolling in the grass. Shadowclaw smiled, she looked adorable. Lightleaf stopped and looked at him, smiling. "I like this place." she said.

"Me too." Shadowclaw said, walking to her and laying down. The grass was a bit cold, yes. But when Shadowclaw and Lightleaf snuggled close, it was comfortable.

Soon enough, they were asleep.

**xxxxxx*xxxxxx**

**(Later)**

"Wake up, love birds."

Shadowclaw blinked open his eyes and saw Hazelstripe standing there. Lightleaf stirred and woke too. "Lightleaf, Blueheart needs to check you over and make sure you're okay. Shadowclaw, Dustpaw is wondering where you are." Hazelstripe said. The two cats reluctantly stood and shook off bits of frost. "Come on." Hazelstripe said, leading the way back to camp.

Once they were back in camp, Lightleaf licked Shadowclaw's cheek before going towards the medicine den. Dustpaw bounded up to his mentor, "Are we gonna train now?"

Shadowclaw nodded, "Yes. Let's go, I'll show you some new fighting moves."

* * *

**Author's Note: They are officially mates now!**

**KP of SC- Let's just say Bronzeclaw is the answer to how Squirrelflight died.**

**Songs Listened To While Making Love Scene:**

**"Every time we touch" by Cascada, "Neverending dream" by Cascada, "Whispers in the dark" by Skillet, "Kokoro" by Rin and Len Kagamine, "Proof Of Your Love" by King and Country.**

**Brambleheart Note: Yay! I'm so happy, Chapter 18, and it will be soon when my writing is posting! Takashimo owns this at the moment... Don't give me credit!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Even More Allegiances :P_

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Silverstar - Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Foxslayer - Ginger tom with black ears and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Blueheart - Blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes. Apprentice, Runningpaw

_Warriors:_

Hollymist - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

Hazelstripe - Brown she-cat with hazel eyes.

Owlfoot - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Shadowclaw - Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Lightleaf - Brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Umbriel - Brown-gray tom with one green eye and one brown.

_Apprentices:_

Dustpaw - Pale gray tom with amber eyes.

Runningpaw - Brown and cream tom with olive green eyes.

_Queens:_

Pollenheart - Golden she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Foxslayer's kits; Fluffykit (Gray she-kit), Silverkit (Silver tabby she-kit), Sparrowkit (Reddish-brown tom), Stormkit (Golden-brown tom with black spots), and Bramblekit (Ginger tom with black ears).

_Elders:_

Sorrelfang - Copper tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Lionstar - Golden tabby tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Snailfoot - Silvery-gray tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Noclaws - Golden-brown tom with amber eyes and no claws.

_Warriors:_

Breezewhisper - White tom with gray patches and amber eyes.

Hawkstorm - Brown tom with gray splotches and green eyes.

Widepelt - Black tom with silver tips on his ears and chest. He has blue eyes.

Fernflower - Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Blackenedflame - Black tom with ginger flecks and amber eyes.

Milkshade - White she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Smokepaw

Darkstream - Large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_Apprentices:_

Smokepaw - Gray and brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Queens:_

Sunpatch - Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Widepelt's kit; Larchkit (Black she-kit).

Spiderdapple - Silver she-cat with black dapples on her back and blue eyes.

**WindClan:**

Leader: Ravenstar - Black tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Stormwatcher - Gray tom with black markings and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Lostdawn - Pale ginger tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Moonpath

_Warriors:_

Redpetal - Dark ginger she-cat with silver ears and amber eyes.

Seedpath - Light cream she-cat with blue eyes.

Cloudyflight - Gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Snakestrike - Black tom with blue eyes.

Briarsong - Cream and ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

Sweetdapple - Tortoiseshell dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

Violet wing - Cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

_Queens:_

Silverpetal - Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Cloudyflight's kits; Featherkit (Gray tabby she-kit), and Shadowkit (Silver tom with black stripes).

_Elders:_

Thistleshadow - Fluffy white tom with amber eyes.

Muddydove - White she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes. Retired early due to deafness.

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Truestar - Very old, brown tom with gray eyes.

Deputy: Graybird - Gray tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Ivywing - Black she-cat with brown toes and blue eyes.

_Warriors:_

Icepath - White tom with amber eyes and cream paws.

Longfang - Blue-gray tom with blue eyes and white ears.

Shallowpool - Molted brown tom with amber eyes.

Rainshadow - Gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

Grassfoot - Black tom with clear blue eyes.

Birchpelt - White and brown tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Fishpaw

Riverheart - Gray and black tom with gray eyes.

_Apprentices:_

Fishpaw - White she-cat with amber eyes.

**Chapter 19**

Wet looked at all the cats that were in BloodClan's camp. There were just enough to use to take over the clans. Even better, yesterday Leer had given information from Umbriel about the clans. It was probably best to take down RiverClan first. Truestar was too weak to come to the last gathering. That meant his clan was vulnerable.

A dark smile came across Wet's face. Everything was going just fine. Only a little more waiting, until the time was right to attack. Now was the time to think everything through once more. As he did so, Wet thought of the cat he wanted to destroy the most.

Lightleaf.

**XXXXXX*XXXXXX**

"Oh, look! I think Stormkit is trying to open his eyes!" Lightleaf said. Pollenheart immediately looked at the little tom. It was only for a few heartbeats, but Stormkit opened his eyes. They were blue as expected.

Pollenheart purred, "Soon they'll be open full time!"

Lightleaf purred too. Pollenheart's kits were absolutely adorable. And already, their personalities were showing. Sparrowkit was trying to crawl his way out of the nest, a little explorer. Bramblekit was always behind him. Pollenheart noticed the two kits and set them back in the nest, near her. This was much to Sparrowkit's dislike.

"I've already become exhausted and they can't even see or walk." Pollenheart said laughingly.

"Wait 'til they can." Lightleaf replied. Pollenheart's eyes widened as she imagined that. She then looked down at Fluffykit, who was climbing over Silverkit.

"Let me just enjoy this part of their lives." Pollenheart said.

Lightleaf laughed, "Okay. I'm gonna head on out. Later."

Pollenheart meowed a good-bye before beginning to groom Stormkit. Lightleaf was gone just as the kit began squeaking loudly.

**xxxxxx*xxxxxx**

"How can you say you weren't stealing prey?! We just saw you!" Shadowclaw hissed. He, along with Hollymist and Owlfoot, had seen a WindClan cat kill a squirrel. The two WindClan cats in front of the patrol he was on simply stood there.

"What Shadowclaw is saying is that we have seen you taking prey. Now we would like an explanation." Hollymist said from next to Shadowclaw.

One of the WindClan cats, a cream she-cat, spoke. "We don't have to explain anything. This squirrel came onto WindClan territory, so it's ours." she said.

Shadowclaw hissed again, "No it's not. This is ThunderClan territory. Take a whiff!" Hollymist laid her tail on his back. Shadowclaw stepped back and calmed down a bit.

"This prey belongs to WindClan. Whether you're too hare-brained to know that or not." one of the WindClanners said. At that, Shadowclaw was just about ready to claw some cat's ears off.

To his surprise, it was Owlfoot who attacked. He leaped onto the cream she-cat. The other WindClan cat hissed and jumped at Hollymist. Shadowclaw found himself looking at two pairs of fighting cats.

He eventually started to help Hollymist, who was being pinned. "Get off of her!" Shadowclaw growled, clawing at the cat. Hissing, the rival cat backed off.  
Shadowclaw was ready when the cat ran back at him and clawed the air. He knew that move.

"Stop this at once!"

"Ravenstar!" the she-cat that Owlfoot attacked gasped. Shadowclaw looked at the WindClan leader. He did not look pleased with the scene.

The fighting stopped, cats separated. "This is a great embarrassment to WindClan," Ravenstar looked at the ThunderClan cats, "As would it to you."

The cream she-cat spoke, "But, Ravenstar-"

"No buts. It is an embarrassment." the leader said. Shadowclaw stepped away a bit. So did Hollymist and Owlfoot. " Seedpath, Briarsong, come back to camp. I want to have a word with you." Ravenstar said slowly.

As the two WindClan cats walked behind their leader, Shadowclaw watched with a bit of guilt. It was his fault for acting so hostilely in the first place. If he hadn't done so, the fight probably wouldn't have happened. " Let's get back to patrolling," Owlfoot suddenly said. Shadowclaw and Hollymist nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note: That took me, hmm, about 2 hours. Give or take a few minutes.**

**Songs Listened To While Writing Nursery Scene: ****Pocketful Of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield, "Nyan Nyan" by Ranka Lee, "Fireflies" by Owl City.\**

**Candy Bunnies does not own this chapter, and I did not write the nursery scene while listening to those songs. But I do listen to Fireflies by Owl City! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"I didn't know a cat could purr like you can." Lightleaf laughed. That only made Shadowclaw purr louder. Two moons had passed since they officially became mates. They were now sharing a sparrow. Despite it being the middle of leafbare, prey had not become hard to find.

"Does that make you jealous?" Shadowclaw asked.

"No, but it'll probably give me a headache." Lightleaf replied. Shadowclaw laughed and licked her cheek. Lightleaf blushed. She thought back to when they first became apprentices.

_Both of them still had kit-blue eyes. They were smaller, less mature. Now, Lightleaf's eyes were honey-colored, and Shadowclaw's and turned a darker shade of blue. They were taller and smarter. Of course, as with most males, Shadowclaw had become a bit more muscular than her. But to make up for that, Lightleaf was able to access her past-life's memories better than him._

Just then, there was a shriek. Lightleaf realized the sound came from Pollenheart. She stood and ran straight to her friend. "What's wrong?" she asked. Pollenheart had all but one of her kits safely next to her. The golden she-cat looked at Lightleaf with sadness and grief.

Shadowclaw and Foxslayer came up behind Lightleaf. "Pollenheart?" Foxslayer said.

"It took her." Pollenheart said.

"What took who?" Lightleaf asked.

Pollenheart sniffed, "A-a hawk. It took Silverkit."

Foxslayer went to his mate's side and began to comfort her. Lightleaf looked at Shadowclaw. The gray tom was looking up. A dark brown feather slowly fell next to Lightleaf's paw. She looked up too. The hawk was still there, Silverkit in its talons. The poor kit was crying, dreadfully upset and wanting her mother to come and get her.

The sight was almost too much to bear. It seemed as if the hawk knew there were more kits, and it was waiting for them to come into the open. "Silverkit!" Lightleaf snapped to look at Sparrowkit and Bramblekit who had left their mother's side. The hawk saw them too, and dove.

**xxxxxx*xxxxxx**

Everything happened so fast. The hawk came. Its free talons outstretched, ready to snatch one more kit. Pollenheart saw it coming and jumped in the way, hissing and clawing at the large bird. The next thing anyone knew, Pollenheart was on the ground. The hawk flew high, then dropped Silverkit.

Lightleaf could only watch as the poor kit fell and landed on the ground. The hawk then flew down and began to eat. Lightleaf looked away, she could not watch that. So instead, she padded to her friend. Pollenheart was still breathing, but had a long wound on her back. Probably from the hawk's talons. "I'll go get Blueheart." Lightleaf heard Shadowclaw say.

Lightleaf was too focused on Pollenheart to really acknowledge his words. She looked at Foxslayer, "Make yourself useful and tell Blueheart she needs to get some cobwebs and poppy seeds ready." The deputy was a bit shocked, but nodded and rushed in the direction Shadowclaw had gone. Lightleaf looked back down at Pollenheart. The golden she-cat was now staring at the hawk. She then tried to get up.

"No, Pollenheart. If you move, you'll just be in more pain." Lightleaf said.

"I don't care. I just want my kit." Pollenheart said quietly. The queen was soon standing, and slowly walking towards the large bird. Lightleaf followed behind. She knew that she should stop Pollenheart, but she just couldn't. There was a fierce and determined look in the queen's eyes. That of a mother who would do anything for her kit. And Lightleaf knew, that there was nothing she could do to stop Pollenheart. Anyone that got in the golden cat's way would instantly be her enemy.

So Lightleaf stopped, and watched. The rest of camp was now fully aware of the predatory bird. However, when a cat came over, Lightleaf signaled for them to stop. Even Silverstar froze.

Pollenheart glared at the hawk, and the hawk glared back. Everything was quiet, but loud with tension. Then, the pitiful mewl of a kit filled the air. Lightleaf's eyes widened, Silverkit was still alive! After hearing it, Pollenheart hissed and leaped at the bird.

**xxxxxx*xxxxxx**

Shadowclaw hurried back to where Pollenheart had been hurt, with Foxslayer, Blueheart, and Runningpaw behind him. Upon seeing what was happening, he stopped. "Great StarClan above." he whispered.

Pollenheart was actually fighting the hawk! It was a sight to behold indeed. The golden female fought with more than claws and teeth. She fought with spirit and passion, pure determination. "You can do it Pollenheart!" he shouted. Pollenheart appeared to hear him. She stood up on her hind paws and lashed out.

The hawk flapped its wings, trying to drive her away. It snapped its beak and swiped out its talons. But Pollenheart didn't back down. Shadowclaw felt an urge to help her, and ran over to do just that. He hissed loudly, biting down on the hawk's leg.

This seemed to encourage more cats as they began to help. Eventually, the hawk tried to fly away. Just as it was lifting off, Pollenheart gave it a good, strong clawing in the eye. The hawk cried and flapped away. Shadowclaw looked at the rest of the clan. They seemed a bit tired, but had few wounds.

Blueheart led Pollenheart into the medicine den. Runningpaw sniffed Silverkit and picked her up, following his mentor.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Silverstar suddenly called. Shadowclaw was confused as to the purpose of the meeting, but did as instructed. Lightleaf following.

"Pollenheart's name no longer suits her," Silverstar began, "So I have decided to change her name. I call upon my warrior ancestors to take away the name of this cat. For it no longer stands for who she is. Pollenheart, from now on you shall be known as Pollenspirit."

* * *

**Author's Note: Why do I feel like you're all gonna hate this chapter? Oh, well.. Anyway, I've been on this flipping computer since 8:00 A.M. It's 7:27 P.M right now.**

**Songs Listened To Throughout Chapter:**

**"Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings, "Down" by Jay Sean, "Beautiful Lies" by B-Complex, "Hurry Up And Save Me" by Tiffany Giardina, "Before The Dawn" by Evanescence.**

**AN: Yay! The next chapter is going to be written by me! :D I'm excited, are you excited? I have not been on the computer all day, and I don't listen to those music! :D**


End file.
